Silent love 2
by Demenarules10
Summary: Mitchie and Alex think all the drama is over, but there is more on the way. Sequel to Silent love
1. Chapter 1

(Alex's POV)

"that was awesome" Mitchie breathed out as she rolled off me and layed next to me

"i love morning sex" i said kissing her neck

"i love us, i'm so glad we got together" she said

"mhm me too" i mumbled against her neck

"all the drama is finally over, i'm glad about that too"

"mhm" i kissed ker neck one last time and moved down to her breasts

"and how-" she started but i cut her off

"Mitchie i get it your glad about alot of things me too but let's not think about the past please" she nodded and i kissed her breasts again

"mhm Alex" she moaned as i twirled my toungue around her niple

"round two?" she asked as she rolled ontop of me

"if you insist" i said and switched positions so i was ontop again and she squealed

so after i apologized to everyone everything went back to normal, everyone at school exepted our relationship life was finally back to normal. Mitchie was spending alot of time at my place so that's why she was here and i loved to wake up next to her.

"ok i'm gonna shower" she said standing up but i pulled her back

"can't we stay in i don't wanna go to school" i said holding her tight

"Alex it's the first day of school come on i want to see the others"

"fine" i said and let her go she got up and i smirked at her

"what?"

"nothing" i said eyeing her up and down

"perv" she said and walked to the bathroom

"you still love me!" i yelled

"yeah sure i do!" she yelled back and i chuckled

(School)

"Russooo!" i heard Shane yell behind be as he jumped on my back

"holy shit men" i said and Mitchie giggled

"hi guys" Nate said and hugged us

"so how was your summer?" Shane asked

"good" Mitchie answered

"what did you guys do?" Nate asked

"nothing much just hang with eachother" i said

"hang or hang" he said with a wink

"asshole" i said and punched him on the chest playfully

"hey i heard there is a new gymteacher" Nate said

"how the hell do you know that school hasn't even started yet" Mitchie said

"i have my ways"

(Mitchie's POV)

i was having lunch with the others when Tawni walked up

"hey" she said

"hi"

"can we talk" se asked

"ok" i said and followed her out of the cafetaria

"so what's up" i asked

"Mitchie i'm so so sorry i miss you and i miss the others too"

"ok"

"ok?"

"i'm not mad i'm with Alex"

"i know and you two make a cute couple"

"look you hurted me bad but i got over it and to me honest i miss you too"

"so are we cool?" i nodded and we hugged

we went back to the group and she greeted everyone, we laughed and talked and then the bell rang

"come on i wanna know who this new guy is" Nate said and walked away with Shane

(Gym)

me and Tawni were talking then i felt arms wrapping around my waist

"have i ever told you you look hot in those shorts" Alex whispered in my ear, i turned around in her arms and wrapped mine around her neck

"no, no you never did"

"well you look fucking hot" she said and i smiled

"ok class i'm and i'm the new gymteacher" i heard a man say i turned and saw a man standing there he looked like he was in his late 40's

"he looks cool" i said and turned to Alex who had a frightned look on her face

"baby you ok?"

"i have to get outta here" she said and run out of the gym

"Alex!" i called after her

"what's with her" Shane asked as he came beside me

"i have no idea"


	2. Chapter 2

i hope you guys like it i tried my best to make it good

revieuw please

xoxo

* * *

(Alex's POV)

he is here, how the hell did he find me!

"Alex!" i heard Mitchie yell after me but i didn't turn around i kept running, got changed and went to find Justin and Max

"Alex? don't you have class" Max asked as i ran towards him

"yes don't you?" i asked out of breath

"yeah i forgot something in my locker, what's wrong?"

"we have to get outta here now!"

"why what's wrong"

"he's here!" i yelled

"who?"

"Max come on!" i said and grabbed his hand but he pulled away

"Alex your being paranoid" he said and walked away

"damn it Max!" i yelled and ran out of the schooldoors

(Lunch)

i waited by Justin's car till the lunchbell rang, when it rang i pullen my hoodie over my head and walked in the school towards the cafetaria

"Alex where were you?" Mitchie asked as she spotted me

"where are Justin and Max" i asked

"over there" she said pointing at the table where we always sit

i grabbed her hand and walked to the table

"guys we have to go" i said to my brothers

"why?" Justin asked

"he is here"

"who?" Max asked

"let's just go!" i yelled and everyone in the caf turned towards us

"Alex your making a scene just sit down" Mitchie said

"no i'm not staying here, so this is your last change are you guys coming or not?" Justin grabbed my hand and pulled me down

"have you taken your meds?" he whispered, i pulled free from is grip grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up

"give me the keys"

"n-no" i glared at him and went to grab his keys from his pocket and he tried to stop me

"Alex stop" i pushed him against the table

"give.. me..the.. fucking keys Justin!"

"Alex stop" Mitchie said grabbing my hand

"screw you guys" i said and ran out of the cafetaria

(Mitchie's POV)

what the hell just happend, and what meds? Alex never told me about that

"you ok" i heard Juliet ask Justin

"yeah but i'm afraid Alex isn't"

"Justin?" i said and he turned towards me

"what meds?" he sighed and told me to follow him and we walked out of the cafetaria

"Alex has medication"

"yeah i caught that part but for what?"

"well she is bipolar"

"what?"

"and she isn't healthy in a mental way"

"why haven't she told me"

"i think she's afraid of your reaction, people used to say she's out of her mind"

"but i never noticed it"

"she doesn't want peope to notice she let's it out sometimes like this one time, i still regret it, it was her birthday and i really crossed the line that day"

"what did you do?" i asked and he sighed

"i told her she was a trainwreck that she was a mistake her birth was never planned and shit, very stupid"

"what did she do?" i asked, he looked around and lifted his shirt up alittle to show his lower back

"she tried to stab me" i stared at the scar

"oh my gosh"

"it was my fault i always was an asshole towards her"

"what do you think she's doing now?"

"i really don't know i just hope she's not hurting herself, i wonder why she is so upset"

"hu-hurt herself?"

"she has burn marks and scars, she blames everything on herself" he said then Caitlyn came running trew the cafetaria doors

"guys come quick Max is losing his mind" she said and we run after her

i saw on the ground and Max ontop of him, teachers tried to pull him away but failed

"Max!" Justin ran to him and pulled him off the new teacher

"what the hell are you doing!" Justin said holding Max who had tears in his eyes

"it's him, that's why Alex ran away!"

"what?" Justin said and Max pointed to who just got off the ground

"you..?" Justin said shocked

"do i know you kids?" Davidson asked, Justin looked at him then jumped him

"ok enough!" the princaple yelled

"Russo's my office now!" he said and walked away

"go find Alex, please" Justin said and walked away with Max

"what the hell just happend" Jason said

"Mitch you ok?" Dallas asked

"i have to find Alex" i said and walked away

where could she be? i was driving around to find Alex, the park no, her house no, i even went to the mall and she wasn't there

"Alex where are you?" i said to myself

then it hit me, the warehouse, i drived fullspeed towards the warehouse

when i arrived i quickly got out of the car and opened the door i looked around but saw no one

"Alex" i called out but got no response

"Alex it's Mitchie"

"Mitch?" i heard Alex say

"baby where are you?" i looked around and saw Alex standing behind the couch

"finally i found you i've be-" i started but she stopped me by holding up a knife

"Alex wh-" she cutt me of again but this time with talking

"did you come alone?" she asked and i nodded

"are you sure?" i nodded again and she put the knife down

"Alex what's wrong" i asked she didn't replied but only shook her head

"you saw nothing" she said almost in a whisper

"what?"

"if you tell anyone your dead" she said alittle louder

"Alex who are you talking too?"

"shut up!" she yelled

"Alex your scaring me"

"i'll come back for you he said, i can't believe he found me" she said to herself

"Alex?" i walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she grabbed my hand tight

"don't touch me"

"Alex stop your hurting me" i said

"why did you come here he could have followed you" she said and tightened her grip on my hand

"Alex" i whimpered with tears in my eyes, she looked at me and let my hand go

"i-i'm sorry"

"Alex please talk to me" i said, she came towards me and grabbed my arms

"your stupid you know that, what if he came after you Mitchie believe me when i say i'll hurt you when he finds me Mitchie!" she yelled in my face

i couldn't take it anymore and started crying

"why are you crying?" she asked

"your scaring me" i said with a shaky voice

"stop crying, stop fucking crying they can hear you!" she yelled shaking her head again

"who?"

"shut up"

"Alex pl-"

"SHUT UP!" she cut me off by holding up the knife again

i backed up till my knees hit the couch, i fell oon the couch i put my face in my hands and started sobbing in them

"no no baby i'm sorry" she sat next to me and held me in her arms

"i'm so sorry i can't help it" she whispered

"Alex just tell me what's wrong" i said facing her

"Mitchie..he is here..he killed them" she said tearing up

"who?"

"Jack, he is here"

and then it clicked

" ? that's why Max attacked him" i said and she stood up

"what! oh my gosh Max he is gonna hurt him" i grabbed her hand and puled her down

"calm down, he is fine..Alex you never told me why you were mute? did he touch you?" i asked hesitating

"Mitchie i saw it..i saw how he killed my parents, i saw how he cut there throat, he told me to shut up about it and that's what i did i didn't have the guts to tell anyone he told me he would be back for me, he thinks i told them but they found his dna on the knife..Mitchie i don't wanna die" she looked at me crying, i trew my arms around her neck and hugged her tight

"i'm not gonna let anyone hurt you i promise"

"i'm scared Mitchie" she whispered

"me too" i said honestly


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter 3, enjoy

sorry if i wrote something wrong

and i love all of you for reading my story

but most of all i want to thank; itsamahomiesthi

for giving me my first revieuw for my first story and for following my story from the beginning thank you

xoxo

* * *

(Alex's POV)

Mitchie drove us home and went to ask if she could stay over, i walked in the house and Max immediatly ran towards me and hugged me

"i'm sorry i didn't listen i'm so sorry" he cried out

"it's ok Max"

"where is Mitchie?" Justin asked

"why can't you shut the fuck up, Justin you know i don't want people too know all that shit about me"

"she was worried about you you idiot" the bell rang and i turned to open it and Mitchie came in

"ok good your here, everyone too the livingroom" Justin said and walked away

"what's wrong" i asked as we all sat down on the couch, but Justin kept pacing around the room

"we can't leave eachothers side ok? from now on Mitchie stays here"

"ok? but don't i have a say on this? and why?"

"Jack is dangerous, and he saw you with Alex so he can come after you"

"what" i asked with my eyes wide

"no he's not he is after me not you Mitch nothing is gonna happen too you" Alex said grabbing my hand

"your right i can't make you stay here, i don't think your mom would want that and i don't think she wants something too happen to you either so i have one other option, you guys have to break up" Justin said and Mitchie gripped my hand tighter

"what? no no we are not breaking up, Alex tell him we are not breaking up" she turned to me but i only stared at her

"i think he's right" i said

"what?"

"Mitchie i want too know for sure that your save"

"and i want too know for sure that your mine"

"i am, i'm yours forever and i wanna be with you forever but for that you have too stay save"

"it's for the best" Justin said

'ok he is really pissing me off now'

"shut up" i said

"i'm only trying too help" he said

"yeah i need all the help i can get right? cause i'm a trainwreck right Justin?" i said standing up

"Alex calm down" Mitchie said grabbing my hand

"no i'm sick of it, i'm sick of him ruining my life"

"how do i ruin your life? i'm only helping"

"helping? is this helping Justin!" i said and pulled my shirt up, Max looked away he never liked too see my scars and burnmarks and i heard Mitchie gasp

"can i just stay tonight?" Mitchie asked

"sure" Justin said

"you don't need his purmisson" i said and grabbed her hand

(Mitchie's POV)

me and Alex were cuddling on her bed, my back fasing her front

"Alex?" i whispered

"mhm"

"those marks and scars..are those the reason why you never take of your shirt when we have sex" i asked hesitatly i didn't wanna make her mad

"yes..." she said

"you don't have too hide it" i said turning in her arms too face her

"i'm sorry Mitchie i never want this too happen i w-" i cut her of by kissing her and she immidiatly kiss back

"shh it's ok let's forget all of that and make this night about us" i said straddeling her

"well i can't say no too that" she said smiling

"can i ?" i asked slipping my hand in her shirt, she took a deep breath and nodded taking her shirt off

"oh my gosh" i breathed out

"i knew you would get disgusted" she said grabbing her shirt but i stopped her

"i'm not" i whispered and kissed her flat stomach, i kissed my way lower and you know what happens from there

"Mitchie?" Alex asked as we layed next together

"yeah?"

"if something happens, promise me you won't forget me" she asked, i think she was about too cry cause her voice cracked

"Alex nothing is gonna happen, your strong and i believe in you, i'm not liking the idea either but id rather be with you later then not be with you at all" i said grabbing her hand under the covers

"i'll make sure that motherfucker gets caught fast, then we could be together again" she said pecking my lips then a knock came on the door

"is save to come in?" Max said

"yeah Max" he opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed

"Dallas is outside"

"why"

"Justin told her she wants you to come home"

"why did he tell her?" Alex asked

"don't know"

"i'm gonna fucking kill him" she said and jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs me and Max followed

(Alex's POV)

i looked around the house and couldn't spot anyone then i heard voices come from outside, i saw that the door was open and walked outside

"i'm sorry for all this" i heard Justin say too Dallas

"you fucking pig!" i yelled

"Alex?" he said turning around

"you can't shut your fucking mouth can you! you have too tell everyone!"

"it's for Mitchie's saf-" i cut him off by punching him on the nose, he fell on the ground holding his bleeding nose

"Alex!" i heard Mitchie yell i turned too her but then got pushed and fell on the ground

"i always protected you! i always looked out for you, everytime i told you too take your fucking meds! but now i think i shouldn't it would be better if you fucking killed youself! you fucking piece of shit!"

that was all it took too get the anger out of me i stood up and jumped on him sending us both on the ground, i started too ram my fist in his face, stomach everywhere i didn't know where i was hitting him all this anger made my mind blank

"Alex stop!" i heard Mitchie's voice

"Alex, i-im sorry" i heard Justin say beneath me

"Alex, get off him" i felt them trying to get me off him but it didn't work

"come on Alex, the neighbours called the cops" i heard Dallas say as she tried too catch my arm

"ALEX STOP!" Mitchie yelled, i stopped and looked at Justin, his face was covered with blood and he was trying too catch his breath

i stood up and looked down too my hands which were shaking and covered with blood

"what the hell were you thinking" Mitchie said grabbing my hand i quickly pulled away

"you can't say anything, we broke up remember" i said and i could see the hurt in her eyes, i really hated myself right now but i wasn't myself

"Alex.."

i heard sirens in the distance and i knew it was for me, and i knew what i had too do that moment

i grabbed Mitchie and kissed her on the lips

"i love you so much" i said after pulling away and then i took off, i ran as fast i could i could here Mitchie yell after me but i didn't stop i kept running

running away from the one i love the most


	4. Chapter 4

(Mitchie's POV)

it has been 3 days since anyone has heard from Alex

i called her but her phone was off, i went to the warehouse but she wasn't there

so now i'm just waiting and hoping she'll come back

i was at school at the moment, i was leaning against Alex's locker looking at the schooldoors hoping she woud walk trew them

"you ok?" Dallas asked as she leaned against the locker next to Alex's

"the love of my life ran away and i don't know if she's safe or where she is, i'm fine how bout you" i said sarcastic

"well sorry for trying to start an conversation" she said standing up straight

"i'm sorry i just...i miss her" i said with a sigh

"i know, we all do but you have to stay strong" she said putting her hand on my shoulder

then the bell rang

"i have class you gonna be ok?" she asked, i nodded she gave me a smile and then walked away

i sat down on the ground and put on my headphones

i listened to some music when i felt my phone vibrate

_meet me behind the school, alone _

_Alex_

i quickly stood up and ran outside the school, when i got to the back of the school i saw Alex leaning against the wall

"Alex!" i ran towards her and jumped in her arms

"oh my gosh i missed you so much" i pulled back and we smiled at eachother, then my smile faded i pulled out of her arms and slapped her hard

"i kinda deserved that" she said rubbing her cheek

"where the hell were you!"

"outside"

"you slept outside for a whole 3 days" i asked and she nodded

"you fucking idiot, i'm glad your ok" i said and hugged her again

"i just came too show that i'm fine, but i should go now" she said pulling away

"what, no Alex please" i said and grabbed her hands

"Mitchie i-"

"Alex please just come back"

"he will hurt you we can't be seen with eachother"

"no he won't we are not with eachother anymore, please just come back" she looked at me and then sighed

"fine"

we walked back in the school and went to our class

"hi" i said to Shane, Tess and Caitlyn

"hey Russo, how are you feeling Mitchie told us you were sick"

"i'm fine" she said and turned to the front of the class, where weirdly enough no teacher was sitting

"guys where is the teacher" i asked

"i have no idea" Tess said

(Alex's POV)

"why did you guys break up?" Caitlyn whispered to me

"it's for the best" i said

"ok goodmoring mr.S is sick so i'm taking his place today"

'fucking asshole'

"Shane Gray"

"here"

"Caitlyn Geller"

"here"

i felt a hand grab mine and i looked at my left, Mitchie grabbed my hand from under the table and smiled at me

"Alex Russo" he said, i looked up and he had a smirk on his face

"here" i said trew gritted teeth

when the bell rang i got up fast and made my way to the door

"Russo, a word" he said

"hell no" i said, Mitchie came by my side and grabbed my hand

"i'll be waiting outside" i nodded and she left

"what" i said crossing my arms

"Russo Russo Russo, you thought you could escape by moving" he looked at me and just kept talking

"i will get back to you for all the time i had to spend in tha fucking shit hole" he said walking closer

"fuck off!" i said and ran out of the door

"you ok?" Mitchie asked, i just grabbed her hand and we walked towards the cafetaria

it has been a week since the talk with Jack or as he called himself now, after that he didn't really bother me

me and Mitchie were ok too, we tried our best to stay friends but it was hard for us both not too kiss or touch eachother, but we still hang like we drive eachother to school like today i waited till she came to pick me up

"are you coming with us or not?" Justin asked, i still didn't talk to him sinc the day he told Alex

"Max could you wait until Mitchie atleast texts me"

"you know you can talk to me too" Justin said but i just ignored him, i felt my phone vibrate

_not feeling so good, staying in_

_Mitchie_

"let's go" i said and walked out the door

(School)

i had gym and since Mitchie wasn't there i walked with Tawni

"so how are you and Mitch" she asked

"good"

we got changed and went to the gym, we waited for like an half hour but there was no teacher

"goodmorning" the princable said as he walked in

"morning" everyone said

"where is " a kid asked

" is out of town a familymember of his died, poor man"

i was getting suspicious

Mitchie isn't here and so is Jack, something's wrong

(Lunch)

"helloo people" i said and sat down

"hey Alex how was the sleepover" Dallas said

"sleepover?" i said with chuckle

"yeah with Mitchie" she said and i got serious

"Mitchie didn't stay over"

"what? but she texted me last night saying she was staying with you"

"she texted me this morning telling me she is feeling sick"

"what?"

"oh my gosh i knew it! i knew it oh my gosh" i said and stood up

"what's wrong?" Dallas said following me

"he has her" i said, she looked at me and we ran off


	5. Chapter 5

(Alex's POV)

this is not good this is so not good!

me and Dallas drove too her house, maybe Mitchie was there nope she wasn't

"this is so so so not good!" i said as i paced around

"Alex calm dow-" Dallas started but i cut her off

"no i'm sick of people telling me to calm down i will not calm down! some crazy motherfucker took my girlfriend too who knows where, doing who knows what to her!" i yelled breathing heavly

"i know how you feel she is my sister you know, let's just think where could he take her?"

"i have no idea, i know nothing about the man" i said, sat down and put my head in my hands and let the tears fall

"are you crying?" Dallas said and came to sit next to me

"everything went so well i had the girl of my dreams in my arms, and then this happens" i said as Dallas rubbed my back

"i know but this is not easy for Mitchie either" i was about to replied when the housephone rang

"hello?" Dallas said as she picked up

"what? who is this" she said and then was silence for a few seconds

"ok we'll do it" then she hang up

"who was it?"

"it was him he said 'if you want the girl get me The Alex' what the hell does that even mean?" she said looking confused

'The Alex? does he mean me?'

"does he mean you?" she said reading my mind

then it snapped

"the substation"

"what?"

"come on" i said and grabbed her hand pulling her with me

"where are we going?"

"New York"

"what?" for what?"

"too get Mitchie!" i said and pulled her in the car

we were driving and as we past the school i looked back but didn't spot Justin's car, i turned to the front again and came to a stop fast

"what the hell"

infront of the car in the middle of the road stood, Caitlyn, Tess, Hannah, Miley, Lily, the Gray brothers, Tawni, Taylor, Juliet, Stella, Macy, my brothers and even Chad

"what the hell ?" i got out of the car and Dallas followed

"what are you guys doing here?" i asked

"i kinda texted them" Dallas said

"kinda?"

"you really thought you would do this on your own?" Shane said leaning against the hood of Jason's car

"she is our friend too, we all wanna help" Tawni said

"what is he doing here?" i pointed to Chad

"he heard us talk and insist he came with us" Taylor said

"just give me a chance i want her too be save too" he said

"fine let's go"

"wait where are we going?" Nate asked

"New York"

"New York?" they all said

"yeah, i'm getting my girl damn it!"i yelled and got in the car, everyone else got in there car and Tawni went with us

"oh my gosh this is so exiting, i never been too New York" Tawni squeeled

"this is not a roadtrip Tawni" Dallas said

"sorry" she said and leaned back against the seat

we were driving for hours and it was getting dark

i was slowly drifting to sleep when i heard a tick against my window i turned and saw Jason drive next to me and Shane hanging out of the window waving as an idiot , i put my window down and just stared at him

"what do you want stupid" i said

"it's getting late and we are hungry"

"so, we are not gonna stop"

"we are" he said and got back in his seat

"Alex there is a gasstation here let's just stop" Jason said

"fine but we are not taking long!"

we pulled up to a restaurant

"ok we are gonna get some food you guys just wait here" i said and walked away with Shane and Caitlyn

"how are you feeling?" Caitlyn said as we walked around

"shitty" i replied

"hey it's gonna be ok Mitchie is strong and i know you are too"

"yeah"

"how about i drive with Dallas and Tawni and you sleep in Tess's car, hers is more comfortable then Dallas's small car" she said smiling

"thanks"

"guys run" Shane said running past us with 3 bags of food in his hand

"what the-"

"thief!" yelled a man with a baseball bat in his hand

"holy shit" me and Caitlyn ran after Shane outside

"get in the car quick!" Caitlyn yelled and everyone got in a car

i ended getting in Jason's car with Shane and Taylor

"Damn it Shane" i said as i hit him on the back of the head

"i don't have any cash with me and i was hungry" he said and grabbed a bag of donuts

"your tired?" Taylor asked, i sighed and nodded

"lay down" she said patting her lap, i layed my head on her lap and she stroke my hair

"your really brave for doing this" she whispered

"i love her" i said and closed my eyes

"i know you do" i heard her say, she sounded disapointed but i would probably be mistaken

i let sleep take me with one thing on my mynd

Mitchie


	6. Chapter 6

**I know i kinda rushed this chapter but i just wanted to be done with it**

**Sorry if i spelled anything wrong**

**Enjoy xoxo**

**Remember revieuws make me happy and make me write more :D**

* * *

(Alex's POV)

finally New York, when we arrived fucking Shane made us stop again

"dude you just ate like 80 bags of chips" i said as i leaned against the car

"i'm hungry shut up" he said and walked in the store

"i think you have someone who wants to talk to you" Taylor said

i turned by head and saw Justin looking at me

"i'm not talking to him"

"i don't know why you guys are fighting but it's really bothering him so please just talk"

"fine, i think you have a visitor too" i said and pointed behind her

"hey" Hannah said as she walked towards us

"i'll let you guys talk" i said and walked away towards Justin

"look i know you didn't meen bad when you told Dallas" i told him

"i was only trying to help"

"i know and i appreciate that your here" i smiled

"i'm sorry" he said and hugged me

"me too"

"ok people i got the food let's hit the road" Shane said

after driving an hour we finally made it to the substation, the windows had wood on them and the door had a lock on it with a note that said: out of business

"well no luck, you know i think he just lied and we came here for nothing" Miley said

"no he is here, i can feel it" i said and shook the door

"Alex thats not gonna work" Max said

"shut up she is here i know it, come on you fucking door open!"

"Alex, backdoor" Justin said

we walked to the backdoor and it was open we walked in the kitchen of the substation, it was dirty messy and had bugs

"ugh this is discusting" Stella said

"what did you expect" Macy replied

"why is it so dark" Lily said

"where is the lights?" Jason asked

"next to the door" i heard him walk and turn on the lights

as the lights went on i saw her

Mitchie tied on on a chair in the middle of the emty substation

"Mitchie" i ran up to her and took the tape that was on her mouth

"ouch" she whimpered

"i'm sorry baby"

"Alex Russo, you came" i looked up and saw him making his way down the stairs

"you really thought i would let her go" i said standing up straight

"no i didn't that's why i did it, get it" he said and i just glared at him

"what do you want" i said

"nothing let's just sit and talk" he said smiling

"your sick" i said and he laughed

"oh we all know that Russo if i wasn't i wouldn't kill your parents would i?"

"shut up" i said threw gritted teeth

"ah Jerry and Theresa, they were good people you remember when the cops took you home when they caught you smoking, you dad went all bu-wh- he- Alex" he said imitating my dad

"but you won't be hearing that anymore huh? because i killed them there dead, there dead Alex!" he said laughing

"fucking bastard" i yelled and ran towards him

i grabbed him by his troath and we fell on the ground me ontop of him he pushed me off and got ontop of me

"there dead Alex and your next!" he started to punch me

"get off her!" i heard Justin say and i saw him trying to get him off me

he got off of me and pushed Justin away

"you wanna act tough come on then fight, fight for your girlfriend" he said and walked behind Mitchie

"leave her out of this"

"why would i she is so beautiful, you know i should kill all of you and run away with Mitchie you would like that right sweetheart" he said and run his finger on the outline of her breast

"don't fucking touch her!" i ran towards him and jumped on him

"don't" punch "ever" punch "touch" punch "her" punch "AGAIN!" i said between punches and punched him nonstop

"Alex stop he is unconsious" Max said and pulled me back

"no he could wake up i have too kill him" i said and looked around for a weapon

"Alex we called the cops calm down" Nate said and stopped me

i ran up to Mitchie and untied her

"you ok?" i said and lifted my hand to her cheek but she pulled away

"don't touch me" she whispered

i gave her an confused look and she gave me a blank one back

then i heard sirence and few seconds later the cops came from the backdoor

"well well well look who we have here, good too see you again Jack" one cop said

"he is unconsious" Justin said and the cop nodded, they lifted him up and dragged him outside

"you guys should go home and sleep, we don't need any explanations he was on his probation so it was very stupid" the cop said with a chuckle and walked out

i looked back at Mitchie and she just walked passed everyone and outside

"what's with her?" Dallas said

"i don't know"

we were on the road again and Mitchie hasn't said a word to me she didn't even let me be in the same car

"guys pull over"

"what? we are in the middle of nowhere can't we wait till we see a gasstation" Justin said

"no now" i said he sighed and stook his hand out of the window signaling the others to pull over

"why did you pull over?" Tess asked annoyed

"Mitch can we talk" i said but she ignored me

"Mitchie?" still nothing this is really pissing me off i grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others

"don't touch me!" she said trying to get out of my grip

"what the hell is wrong with you!" i said and let her go but she stayed quiet

"i don't get you i road the whole way too New York just to get you i fought with someone who could kill me, and this is how you repay me to ignore me the whole time and not even look at me we can be together again"

"dont you see! don't you fucking see that he fucking hurted me! get your fucking eyes checked damnt it!" she yelled

"what did he do?" i asked but she ignored me

"Mitch?" i grabbed her hand

"fuck you" she said punching my arm

"Mitchie don't do that"

"fuck you" she said again and punched me on my chest, she started too punch me over and over not that it hurted so much but she was freaking me out

"Mitchie stop, Mitch please" i grabbed her arms and she struggled to get out of my grip, when she noticed i wouldn't let go she stopped and just looked at me

"what happend" i asked and she broke down, i held her as she sobbed

"he-he h-h"

"Mitchie please tell me"

"he-h-e ra-rap-ped m-me"

"what! that fucking asshole"

"Alex th-that's not what i'm worried about"

"then what is it?"

"he didn't use a fucking condom! he didn't use one" she yelled

"what?"

"please don't leave me" she said and threw her hands around my neck tightly

"i won't" i grabbed her waist and pulled her closer


	7. Chapter 7

(Alex's POV)

it has been 2 weeks since the Jack thing and since she broke down that day Mitchie has been acting weird i can't touch her we don't kiss and she's having these moodswings i mean sure we talked and got back together but it sure doesn't feel like it

"good morning" i said as she sat on the passengerseat of my car

yes i finally have a car

"morning" she said without making eyecontact

and that's how it stayed we drived too school in silence without looking at eachother

"so how are you feeling today?" i asked as we walked in the school

"fine"

"good, oh i'm fine too thanks for asking" i said sarcastic

"could you shut up for a sec my head hurts" she said and walked to her locker, leaving me behind

"hello loverboy" i heard behind me, i turned around and saw Jason

"hey Jason" i sighed

"what's wrong?" he asked

"Mitchie is acting weird"

"hey come on, give her time what would you expect she got kidnapped"

"yeah but i saved her"

"yeah she knows that but i guess she is still in shock, if she want's too talk she will i know Mitchie" he said and then the bell rang

"thanks Jas" i said with a smile and walked too Mitchie who was leaning against her locker with her eyes closed

"tired?" i asked grabbing her waist, she opened her eyes with a small smile

"a little" she whispered

"wanna hang after school?" i asked

"Alex i'm tired i don't think i'm in the mood of hanging" she said

"sorry i just wanna spend time with you" she sighed and pulled out of my grip

"ok sorry for asking" i said and turned too go to class

"Alex" she said and i turned around

"walk me to class?" she asked

"sure" i walked to her and grabbed her hand

(Lunch)

"hey guys" i said and sat down

"where is Mitchie?" i asked looking around, everyone shrugged

"last time i saw her was in class, she ran out saying she was feeling sick" Tawni said

"oh" we started eating our lunch, Mitchie walked up to our table

"drive me home" she said more demanding then asking

"why what's wrong" i asked worried

"can you not ask questions now just drive me home"

"you know you can ask it in a more kindly way" i looked at her and she sighed

"i'm not feeling so good can you please take me home" she said

"but i have class"

"you can't even drive your sick girlfriend home, you know what never mind i don't understand why i took you back you obviously don't care about me!"

"what the hell, where is this coming from?"

"it's coming from your sick girlfriend!"

"are you on your period or something" i asked with a chuckle, bad move because before i knew it i felt a sharp pain on my cheek

'she slapped me!'

"Mitch what the hell" Dallas said, Mitchie just scoffed and walked away

i quickly got up and ran after her

"Mitchie!" i yelled after her but she just kept walking i ran after her and grabbed her arm

"who the fuck do you think you are touching me!" she said pushing me

"your girlfriend who you keep fucking pushing away everytime i ty to touch you or kiss you or hold you! what the fuck is wrong with you!" i yelled

"don't fucking raise your voice at me!"

"who the fuck are you my mother?" i asked raising my eyebrow

"no cause she is obviously not here!" she yelled

"wauw you went that low?" i said glaring at her

"Alex baby i'm sorry i wasn't thinking" she said grabbing my face

"Mitchie just please talk to me" i said covering her hands with mine

"i don't know i-i" i knew she was hiding something

"Mitch?"

"i-i...i think i'm p-pregnant" she said with tears in her eyes

"wh-what? but it was only one time"

"it only takes one fucking time to get pregnant Alex" she said pulling away and turning her back to me

"but it's not sure right?"

"i didn't took a pregnancy test yet" i walked up to her and hugged her from behind

"let's skip school, we could get you a pregancy test"

"i'm afraid" she said reaching up and putting her handon the back of my head stroking my hair

"don't be whatever is gonna happen i will be there" she turned around in my arms and put her arms around my neck

"i love you"

"i love you too" i said and kissed her lips, she kissed back and it felt good too kiss her again

we went to the store too get the pregnancy test

"hey, how much?" i asked the women behind the counter

"my dear aren't you alittle young?" she asked

"no it's not for me, its for my girlfriend" i said pointing too Mitchie who was walking around, the women raised her eyebrow and looked at me up and down

"no it's not mine, it was an accident" i said

"oh well she is pretty, stick with her"

"i will" i said smiling i paid her and walked back to Mitchie

"ready to go?" i asked she nodded and grabbed my hand

we drived to my house and went up to my room

"do you need some privacy?" i asked handing her the test

"just wait downstairs" i nodded pecked her lips and walked downstairs

i desided too watch some tv till she came downstairs

15 minutes later Mitchie walked downstairs with the pregnancy test in her hand

"and?" i asked her

* * *

**Cliffhanger, haha i'm evil**

**follow me on twitter; DemenaLuver**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it kinda suckes ass, too be honest i've had it with this story but i'm gona finish it!**

**enjoy xoxo**

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"i-i..."

"Mitch?" Alex stood up and walked to me

"i'm sorry" i whispered with tears in my eyes

she grabbed the test in her hand and looked at it, she was silence for a few minutes then she smashed the test against the wall

"Alex i'm sorry" i started crying

"it's not your fault baby" she came to me and held me in her arms

"as soon as its gone we can forget about it" what?

"what?" i said

"your not planning on keeping it are you?" she asked

"i-i don't know" i stuttered

"Mitchie you can't be serious?"

"i don't know Alex its a hard desicion" i said sitting on the couch

"no its not just get it removed"

"you say like its easy"

"it is!"

"no its not!"

"i can't believe this" she said as she grabbed her jacket

"where are you going"

"home" she said without looking at me

"i can't believe your mad" i said crossing my arms

"oh i'm more then mad"

"why!" she stared at me for a few seconds then grabbed my arms

"or you choose for me or for that" she said ooking at my stomach

"i can't choose Alex, would you please just try it"

"there is no way in hell i can love it"

"how do you know that?"

"it's his!"

"it's mine too! me, your girlfriend"

"i'm sorry" she pecked my lips and left, leaving me leaning against the door crying my heart out

i woke up feeling something pushing against my back

"Mitch? baby what are you doing infront of the door?" i heard my mom say, i stood up and she walked in as she turned to me i tackled her in a hug

"Mitchie what's wrong?" she said rubbing my back

"A-Alex b-br-roke up w-with m-m-me" i said between sobs

"what why? i thought you guys worked it out" she said pulling away too face me

i looked away from her and to the ground where the broken test was

"Mitch?" she followed my gaze and then looked back at me shocked

"no..." she whispered she let me go and grabbed it from the ground

"how? i mean Alex?" she said

"it's not Alex's"

"you cheated on her?"

"no mom, its his.." she looked at me confused but then it snapped

"oh hunny" she came to me again and hugged me

"she said there was no way in hell she could love the baby" i whispered

"we could always go to the doctor not every pregnancy test works" she said, i nodded against her shoulder

"mom?"

"yeah?"

"do you hate me?" i asked

"hunny afcourse not i would never hate you"

"and what if i wanna keep it"

"then i will support you" she said kissing my forehead

"i love you mom"

"i love you too baby"

later on the day Dallas and Jason came home, i told them what happend Dallas wanted too kill Alex but i told her not too, so now here i am with mom Jason and Dallas at the hospital waiting for my results (**i have no idea if they give you the result that day or after but here they do**)

"what's taking so long!" i said

"calm down, how about you call Alex tell her about it" Jason said

i walked away for some privacy and dailed her number

_Alex_/**Mitchie**

_Mitchie i dont think its a good idea to call_

i could here in her voice that she's been crying

**i just wanted to tell that i'm at the hospital now i-**

i started but she cut me off

_why what happend? are you hurt?_

awh she does care

**no my mom said that pregnancy test doesn't always work that's why i'm here**

_oh..._

**is it ok that i call you later too tell you the results?**

_if it's gonna make me happy_

**ok bye..**

_bye_

i walked back seeing my mom talk to the doctor

"and?" i asked

"i'm sorry it's the results you wanted" he said with a apologetic smile

"oh no.." i whispered out, i sat down and put my head in my hands

"it's ok we are here for you" Dallas said

"come on baby let's go home" my mom said

we drived home and as my mom parked the car i saw Alex leaning against her car talking and laughing with Taylor and she was holding her hand

"what the hell?" i heard Dallas said and when i turned to face her she was already out of the car and making her way to Alex

"Russo!" me and Jason followed her

"hey Dallas"

"what the fuck are you doing!" Dallas yelled

"i should go" Taylor said

"wait i'l drive you" Alex said

"oh no we are not done here"

"it's fine i'll see you tomorrow Lex" Taylor said and walked away

"ok is there som-" Alex started but Dallas cutt her off by punching her

"Dallas!" i yelled

"that's what you get from hurting my sister" she said turning away from Alex

i saw Alex standing up with a mad look, i know that look

"Dallas watch out" but it was too late Alex jumped on Dallas and they fell on the ground

"girls!" my mom yelled running to us

"what the fuck is wrong with you! i never hurt her she is the one who keeps hurting me" Alex yelled in Dallas's face

"Alex come on" Jason said and pulled her of Dallas

"calm down" he said gripping her shoulders

"i hurted you?" i said

"how the fuck did i hurted you? your the one who broke up with me!" i yelled

"your the one who fucked him" she said and walked to her house, she turned to us again

"it's kinda pathetic that you send your sister to punch me" she said and walked in her house

"Mitch you ok?" i heard Dallas say

"leave me alone" i ran in the house and up to my room

that night i couldn't sleep, i tossed and turned in my bed, then i heard tap against my window

i heard it again so got up and went to my window

"what are you doing here" i said after opening my window

"can i come in?" Alex asked, i nodded and she climbed in

"i came to apologize" she said

"i'm listening"

"Mitchie i'm really sorry i didn't ment nothing i said outside i love you" she said causing me to smile

"so what are the results?" she asked making my smile fade

it was going good i had to lie,

"uhm they said they will call in the morning,busy schedule" i said with a nervous smile

"ok well i see you at school then" she said and stood up

"you know that uhm if you are...you know we can't be together right?" she said

"o-oh yeah i know"

"we can still be friends" she said i nodded and she left, leaving me again in tears

(Next morning)

when i woke up i felt sick, i got dressed and went down for breakfast

"hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" my mom asked

"fine" i said and taking a bite of my breakfast, then i stopped eating

"you ok?" my mom asked, i shook my head no and ran to the sink and pucked

my mom held up my hair and rubbed my back

"it's ok let it out" she said, i cleaned my mouth and leaned against the counter

"morning sickness, its part of the pregnancy"

"i hate it"

i drove to school and went to my locker

"hello, wow you look like shit" Jason said as he leaned against the locker next to mine

"thanks" i said

"feeling ok?"

"morning sickness" i said with a sigh

"hey" we both turned seeing Alex standing infront of us with a black eye

"wow Dallas did that" Jason said pointing to her eye

"yeah i kinda deserved it"

"kinda?"

"ok i deserved it" she said with a chuckle, she looked at me with a smile

"and?" she said

i didnt knew what to do so i did what i could, i lied again

"it was negative, i'm not pregnant" i said with a fake smile

"yes!" she siad with a big smile, she hugged me tight

"this is awesome" she said and pecked my lips

"yeah awesome" i said then the bell rang

"oh i gotta go, i'm signing up for the basketball team you should come to the try-outs its after school"

"can't wait" and with one last peck she walked away

i sighed and turned back to Jason who glared at me

"un..fucking..believable" he said

"i panicked, i dont want to lose her"

"you have to tell her the truth Mitch" he said

"i will"

"when? when the baby is born?"

"no..2,3 years after that"

"Mitch are you serious"

"look i'll tell her but not now"

"your choice" he said and walked away

"stupid" i said hitting my head against te locker


	9. Chapter 9

(Mitchie's POV)

after school me and Jason went to the gym to see Alex

"hey Mitch i need you opinion on something" Jason said as we sat on the bleachers

"ok spill"

"wel i have this friend who happens to be pregnant, but she told her girlfriend that she isn't now i think that's just stupid cau- wait oh that's you" he said with a shock face

"ha-ha very funny"

"i'm serious you should tell her" he said pointing infront of him

i turned and saw Alex walking towards us smiling

"hey" she said pecking my lips and sitting next to me

"hey"

"so Alex i need your opinion on something" Jason said, i ebowed him in his side receiving a weird look from Alex

"ask away, but make it quick i have to start"

"ok so i have this friend, she and her boyfriend had some issues but they solved it then she lies to him about...something what would you do if you were in her boyfriend?"

"easy dump her" she said and i turned my head so fast i think i heard something snap

"w-why?"

"because in a relationship you have to be honest about everything"

"but what if it was a really good reason?"

"still, i have to go catch you later" she gave me one last peck and left to the group

"told ya" he said and i punched his shoulder

"ouch" he said rubbing his shoulder

"that was totally unnecessary" i said he just shrugged

i watched as the coach talked to the group then i saw Alex turn back and run towards us again

"baby they are holding try-outs for the cheersquad too you should do it" she said smiling

'is it smart for a pregnant girl to cheerlead?'

"no i don't think it's a good idea" i said

"why not?" she said raising her eyebrow

"yeah Mitch why not" Jason said crossing his arms, i glared at him and turned back to Alex

"it's been along time since i last did it"

"that's why you should start again, and besides you look hot in a mini skirt" she said with a flirty smile

"i...ok fine" i said and she grinned big

"come on" she grabbed my hand and dragged me with her

'HELP' i mouthed to Jason who only shrugged

"coach i got someone who wants to join" Alex said pushing me infront of her

"Mitchie it's good to see you again" the coach said

"good luck" Alex said and ran back to her group

(after practice)

"i can't believe we both made it" Alex said while driving

"yeah me neither" i said with a small smile

"is something wrong? you seem down?"

"no i'm fine" i said smiling bigger

"oh ok" she pulled up at her driveway, we walked in her house and as i closed the door i got pushed on it and Alex started kissing my neck

"Alex..oh that feels good" i breathed out when she started sucking my pulsepoint

"we haven't had sex in a long time and i really really want too" she said kissing her way down my breast

i couldn't turn her down, i own her that much

"lets take this upstairs"

"that..was..awesome!" she said after what i think was round 6

"yeah it was" i said out of breath

we just layed there catching our breath

"hey Chad is trowing a party tonight, we should go" she said

"Chad? since when did you get all buddy buddy with him?"

"he is cool he apologized after the whole Jack thing" she said stroking my hair

"i don't know i think im gonna pass"

"why? are you sure you ok?"

"yeah i'm just tired"

"tired?"

"yeah you've worn me out" i said and she laughed

"come on Mitch please"

"i don't feel like getting drunk"

"then don't"

"i don't want you to get drunk either" i said looking up to her, she hesitated a moment

"ok fine i won't drink" she said and i smiled

"ok"

(Chad's party)

as we arrived i saw the whole school was there

"hello Malex" said a drunk Miley

'afcourse she's already drunk'

"Malex?" Alex said confused

"yeah you know Mitchie+Alex=Malex" she said giggeling

"o-kay"

"there you are" Hannah said walking to us

"heeeeeey i know you" Miley said poking Hannah's nose

"no shit?"

"yeah" Miley said then walked away

"Miley! ugh she's killing me" Hannah said walking away after Miley leaving me and Alex laughing

(Alex's POV)

"i will be right back i have to pee" Mitchie said and walking away

"hey" Dallas said sitting next to me

"are you gonna hit me again?" i said

"no, i'm sorry" she sad sipping her beer

"it's ok i deserved it"

"no i was a jerk i thought you would leave Mitchie but you didn't"

"yeah"

"i mean i would run if i knew my girlfriend was pregnant" she said with a chuckle

"what?" i said

"but you didn't, i'm glad your willing to raise this kid with her" she said with a smile and walked away

'what the hell?'

"i'm back" Mitchie said sitting next to me

"i can't fucking believe you" i said staring infront of me

"what?" she said confused

"you fucking lied to me!" i yelled standing up

"Alex what are you talking about"

"your pregnant" i said facing her, she stared at me with a shocked face


	10. Chapter 10

_i'm so so sorry for the late update, but i have been very busy but from now on i will try to update everyday_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

shit

"wh-what?"

"your pregnant"

"who told you that?"

"Dallas"

"and you believe her? come on Alex she is probably wasted"

"oh cut the crap Mitchie" she stood up and walked away, out of the house

"Alex wait!" i followed her and stopped her before she could get in her car

"what!"

"i'm sorry but if i told you the truth you would leave me"

"so you desided to lie" she said crossing her arms

"i know it was stupid but i promise from now on i will never lie"

"got that right cause this is the last conversation we will ever have"

"w-what?"

"i told you i can't raise this thing with you" she said

"would you stop saying that! it's not a thing! it's a baby, my baby!"

"yeah your baby, so not my problem" she said shrugging

"are you fucking serious right now!" i yelled

"i'm sorry" she said turning to her car

"Alex please we can work this out!" i said but she ignored me and kept walking

"i love you!" i yelled after her, she stopped and turned to me

"stop it then, you will need your love for something else" she said glancing to me stomach then walked away to her car, got in and drove away

"damn it Alex!" i yelled to no one, i ran back to Chad's house with tears falling from my eyes

"wow calm down dude" i heard someone said after i bumped in to them

"Mitchie? you ok" Chad asked

"yeah fine" i said whipping my tears away

"you don't look ok, come on let's go upstairs" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs and up to his room

"what happend?" he said sitting on his bed

"i told you nothing"

"oh so it's not about the baby" he said my eyes widened

"how do you know?"

"i was there remember? and me and Alex got very close after it"

"what did she tell you?" i asked sitting next to him

"she said she knows that she will hate the baby and..well i don't think i should tell the rest"

"ok now you have to tell me" i said raising my eyebrow

"ok but i trust you, she said that she already was thinking of breaking up with you before the summer but when you told her you wanted sex she stayed"

"your lying that's not my Alex"

"then who is your Alex? isn't she the one who left you and always makes you cry"

"your just jealous!"

"ok i will be honest i still love you and when i told Alex she got mad and well i will repeat her words; that piece of shit you will always be mine"

"don't lie Chad!"

"why would i lie if you are in this situation?" he said pointing at my stomach

"she really said that?" i said tearing up again

"i swear, i wanted to tell you sooner but we were still fighting and you would say that i was lying"

"i can't believe this"

"Alex is very stupid, but i'm not" he said making me look at him

"what do you meen?"

"i meen that i want to help you, i want you back i love you"

i don't know what came into me but i walked up to him and kissed him

"does this meen we are back together?" he said

"yes, now make love to me!" i said kissing him again

(Alex's POV)

i drove to the one place i have to myself, the warehouse

"your fucking stupid Alex!, but she lied to me so she is wrong to, ugh this is so annoying" i said talking to myself pacing around

"still talking to youself i see" i heard someone say behind me, i turned around and saw Taylor

"what are you doing here?" i asked

"well i saw you and Mitchie, she looked very upset so i came to see if your ok"

"how did you know i was here?"

"i maybe followed you"

"are you stalking me Swift?" i asked playfully

"shut up" she said hitting my arm

"thanks" i said smiling i walked to the couch and sat down, she came and sat next to me

"so what happend?"

"i just can't raise the baby with her i can't love it" i said with a sigh

"she needs you Lex"

"i know that's what sucks the most, i love her to death but i can't ove that thing"

"ok first of all stop calling it 'that thing'"

"sorry"

"and second i do understand you, you should get something to distract you"

"like what? i'm not in the mood of getting wasted or high"

"i know something else" she said and standing infront of me

"what are you doing?" i asked

"just watch" she said as she started to unbotton her shirt

"Tay i don't think it's a good idea" i said

"why? im sure Mitchie is with someone now, pregnant girls do get desperate"

"yeah but-" she cut me off by sitting on my lap, straggling me

"let's forget Mitchie tonight it's you and me" she said smiling

'i'm so sorry Mitch'

i grabbed her face and kissed her hard


	11. Chapter 11

_this is not very good but i tried_

_sorry for missspellings_

_xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

i woke up and i knew i wasn't in my room, i looked to my left and saw Chad sleeping

images of last night were in my head, the sex was awful it hurted and it was just terrible

it was nothing comparing sex with Alex, but what i and Alex did wasn't sex it was making love, it's only been a day and i already miss her

"morning" i heard Chad said , i turned to face his smiling face

"morning" i said with a fake smile

"how are you feeling?"

"good"

"are you sure you look sick"

"well i'm pregnant so.."

"right" he said with a chuckle

"uhm Chad i have to go" i said getting up realising im still naked

"oh ok i can take you"

"no no it's fine"

"no Mitch i'm not gonna let my pregnant girlfriend walk all the way home" he said smiling

"ok thanks"

when Chad dropped me off i saw Alex's car parked at her driveway, i walked in the house and my mom greeted me

"was that Chad?" she asked confused

"yeah"

"why did he take you home? and where is Alex i thought you were with her?"

"can i explain later i really need to take a shower"

"ok, i will make you breakfast" she said and walked to the kitchen

i went up to me room, grabbed some clothes and went in the shower

i stripped out of my clothes and turned on the water

(Alex's POV)

when i woke up i tried to stretch but something was in my way, i turned to my right and saw Taylor, i sat up and looked around i was still in the warehouse with Taylor i was in my bra and my jeans were unbottened, Taylor was only in her bra and underwear then it hit me

shit!

i stood up and grabbed my shirt, as i put it on i heard her

"Alex?"

"yeah?"

"your already awake?" she said stretching

"yeah, my back is killing me" i said plopping back on the couch with my head on her lap

"yeah mine too" she said stroking my hair

"wanna go to my house for breakfast?" i asked

"sure just let me get dressed" i sat up straight and she stood up to grab her clothes

when i pulled up at my driveway i saw Chad's car driving into the street, i grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her with me towards the house, i didn't want to see Mitchie

"wow i guess your really hungry" Taylor said

"uhm yeah starving" i said letting go of her hand

"i have to go to the bathroom i be right back" she pecked my lips and went upstairs

"where were you?" Justin said as i sat beside him on the couch

"i was with Taylor"

"Taylor? where is Mitchie"

"home i guess"

"Alex your cheating on her?"

"if we were dating yes"

"wait you guys broke up?"

"yes Justin isn't that obvious!" i said with a sigh

"why?"

"she lied she is pregnant"

"and you broke up with her"

"yes Justin please just shut up now" i said rubbing my temples

"ok i'll shut up after this, you are the most stupidest person i have ever known" he said standing up

"thanks" i said closing my eyes

"you love her and you break her heart for something that isn't even her fault"

"do you think she is then only one who's broken! she lied to me"

"because she knew this will happen! god Alex how cold could you be leaving a pregnant girl all on her own!" he yelled at

"i can't do it Justin! i just can't i love her but i can't! i'm scared!" i said tears falling from my eyes

"don't be ok you guys love eachother" he said as he sat beside me

"i love her so much but i can't do this i tried to think about it but i know that i can't love this baby" he put his arm around my shoulder

"you will never know if you never try"

"he is right" i heard behind me i turned and saw Taylor standing there

"what?" she walked to us and sat beside me

"you will never know if you never try, Alex what we did was wrong and you know it and i'm sorry i really am you and Mitchie belong with eachother"

"what should i do?" i asked wipping my tears away

"go get your girl" she said smiling

"go get her Alex" Justin said also smiling

"ok" i stood up and walked out of the door

(Mitchie's POV)

"i'm starving" i said as i walked in the kitchen

"here" my mom said giving me my breakfast

"where are Dallas and Maddie?" i asked

"they went to the park with Jason" she said and i nodded

"so explain"

"what?" i asked with my mouthfull

"why were you with Chad and not with Alex?" she asked

"cause we broke up" i said with a sigh

"again! why this time?" she asked

"because of this!" i said pointing to my stomach

"she still doesn't want to help?" she asked

"no she hates it! she can't even say baby she calls it that thing" i said with tears in my eyes

"oh hunny" she walked to me and hugged me

"i love her mom"

"just give her time" she said stroking my hair

"she will never change her mind mom!" i said then the doorbell rang

my mom let me go and walked to the door, then she walked back

"never say never" she said and walked away again

i stood up and walked to the door and i saw Alex standing there

'oh god shoot me now'


	12. Chapter 12

(Alex's POV)

"hey uhm c-can we..talk"

"why? you made it very clear that you never wanted to talk to me" she said crossing her arms

"i know and i was stupid" i said with a sigh

"you think?"

"Mitchie i'm really sorry i gave it some time and i talked to Justin and Taylor so i came to say that i love you and i want to help you" i could hear a faint 'YES' coming from her in her house, ok her mom is happy about it

"no thanks"

"what!" i said

"what!" i heard her mom say

"mom go to your room!" Mitchie yelled in the house

"why no? i thought it was what you want"

"yeah before you said those words to me the other night, they hurted Alex what did you expect that you can come to my door say that you love me and expect me to jump in your arms?"

"wel it sounds bad the way you say it" i said, she scoffed and turned to go inside

"just go Alex im just a piece of shit anyways right?"

"what?"

"yeah did you forgot what you told your friend? you stayed with me just because i was a good fuck!"

"Mitchie i never said that to anyone, it's a lie and your fucking stupid to believe it"

"oh so now i'm stupid?"

"ok Mitch sorry please, just give me a chance you can't do this alone" i said grabbing her arm

"leave me alone Alex, and besides i'm not alone i have my family..and Chad"

"Chad?"

"yeah we are back together"

"oh.."

"yeah oh"

"i-i will l-leave you alone then" i turned around and walked back home

"and?" Taylor asked as i walked in

"i'm gonna kill him" i ran upstairs and to my room

"Alex what happend?" Taylor asked as she walked in my room

"she is back with him, i trusted that asshole and he made up lies!"

"Alex please just calm down don't do something stupid"

"out of my way blondie" i said shoving her aside

"where are you going!"

"i'm gonna get back what belongs to me" as i ran out of the door i could hear Taylor yell for Justin

(Mitchie's POV)

i sighed as i closed the door, i went back to the kitchen and as i sat down my mom came to me

"why Mitchie why?" she asked

"mom this is not the first fight we had about the baby i don't want to fight"

"but she wanted to help"

"yeah but after it's born she is gonna run away again"

"how do you know that?"

"i just do ok!" i yelled

"ok calm down"

"no i won't she keeps changing her mind and it's confusing me i hate it!" i cried out

"ok hunny i won't talk about anymore" she said rubbing my back

"im sorry for yelling" i said wipping my eyes

we sat in silence then someone rang the bell and knocked on the door hard

me and my mom walked to the door

"calm down don't bust my door!" my mom opened the door

"guys whats wrong?" i asked seeing Justin and Taylor

"Alex ran away" Justin said

"and why should i care?" i said crossing my arms

"she went to find Chad" Taylor said and that got my attention

"oh no"

"ok get in the car all of you" my mo said grabbing her keys

we went to Chad's house but his mom said he was out, so we just drove around

my phone beeped

_Dallas_

_come to the park fast! Alex is losing it_

"they are in the park"

as we arrived at the park i saw a group of people standing in the middle of the park, we got out of the car and Taylor and Justin ran towards the group

"Mommy" Madison yelled and ran to my mom

"ok Dallas take Mitchie and Maddie home" my mom gave Dallas her keys

"no mom i'm staying"

"no Mitchie i saw how Alex can be i don't want you here" she said running to the group

"come on Mitch" Dallas grabbed my hand and Maddie's and walked us to the car

"what did she do?" i asked as we drove away

"let's just say he will need an ambulance later, what the hell Mitch why didn't you give her a chance"

"she told you?"

"yeah she screamed in actually"

"let's just go home"

(Alex's POV)

i went to his house but he wasn't there so i walked around and then i found him playing with Maddie in the park with Jason and Dallas

"hey Alex" Dallas said as i walked past her

i came face to face with Chad and punched him in his face

"what the fuck!" he yelled from the ground gripping his nose

"you fucking asshole you lied to Mitchie, and now she chose you!" i said kicking him in his stomach

"Alex!" i felt Dallas and Jason grabbing my arms to pull me back but i didn't budge

"now if i can't have her no one can!" i fel on him and punched him nonstop

and the rest was just a blur, my anger blinded me

and the next thing i knew i heard sirence and 4 strong arms grabbed me

(Mitchie's POV)

Maddie went to bed and me and Dallas were watching tv

"ok tell me why we are watching tv while Alex is beating the crap out of Chad?"

"well mom said to take you home so that's what i did and stress is not good for the baby" she said patting my belly the bell rang and Dallas got up to go see

"hey Max" i heard her say

"hey Max where were you?" i asked as he sat next to me

"i slept over at a friend but when i came home no one was there? so i thought they were here"

"no uhm they are not" i said

as i wanted to open my mouth again the front door opened

"what happened?" i asked as i saw Taylor crying

"Chad is in the hospital" my mom said running her hand trew her hair

"and Alex?" i asked

"they took her" Justin said

"took her where?" Max asked

"Max..Alex is in jail" Justin said

"what?" he asked shocked


	13. Chapter 13

_here it is chapter 13_

_follow me on twitter DemenaLuver_

_xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"w-what i don't understand?" Max stuttered

"how is Chad?" Dallas asked

"he is unconsious and is bleeding bad they had to rush him to the hospital" my mom replied

"can someone please tell me why the fuck my sister is in jail!" Max yelled making us jump in suprise

"she hurted Chad Max" my mom explained

"so they took her! you guys didn't even try to help!" he yelled

"Max she almost killed him" Jason said

"so! you all know that she can't handle her anger!"

"Max i-" i started but he cutt me off

"don't even try to say that you understand cause i know this is about you, no one knows Alex you guys try to understand her but you never will" he turned around and opened the door

"where are you going?" Justin said

"to see my sister!" he yelled and ran to his bike

"he is right" Taylor said standing up

"what?"

"we will never understand Alex as Max even if we try our best"

"Alex isn't that easy to understand" Justin said

"i know, now i don't know about you guys but i'm gonna go to her" she said and turned away

"wait!" i said grabbing the carkeys

"i'm going with you" i said and walked out with Taylor

(Alex's POV)

i sat in a cel alone with a officer on the otherside who sat at his desk

"so what's your name?" i asked but he just ignored me

"cool name, how long you've been doing this" he stared at me but didn't talk

"oh that long huh, what was the the most dangerous thing you ever did?" again he just stared at me

"oh wauw your my hero man"

"would you just shut up kid" he said

"oh so you do speak" i said, he glared at me and walked to my cel

"listen punk, i'm not your friend so shut up!" he said walked back to his desk

"bad breakup?" i asked what made him stop and turn around slowly

"how do you know that?" he said

"your attitude, she was that special huh?" i said sitting on the ground

he sighed and grabbed his chair dragging it infront of my cel

"she was my fiance we were gonna marry last summer but then she ran off with my bestfriend, the asshole i trusted him"

"same here bro same here"

"is that why your here?" he asked

"i ran away from the love of my life but when i wanted her back she already was with one of my friends well ex friend"

"the kid you beated up?" he asked with a chuckle

"yeah"

"so you fought for your love?" he asked

"yeah"

"well in that case, your my hero" he said smiling and i smiled back

"Alex!" i heard coming from the door, i stood up and saw Max running to me

"Max? what are you doing here?" i asked

"i came for you i'm not leaving you alone" he said smiling

"i appreciate that, thanks"

"can i join my sister please sir" Max asked the officer who smiled and stood up to open the door

as Max walked in i hugged him tight

"i love you" i said

"i love you too" he said

"Alex" i pulled away and saw Taylor and Mitchie

"what is she doing here?" i asked Taylor trying my best not too make eye contact with Mitchie

"she wants to talk Lex"

"i don't" i said turning away from her

"Russo" a man said coming in the room

"yes?"

"your free to go but you got court next week" he said signaling the officer to open the cel

"here" he handed me some papers and then walked away

"fuck my life" i said,

as we walked away i heard the officer talk

"James" i walked back

"what?"

"my name is officer James norten, but you can call me James" he said smiling

"ok, see you in court James" i smiled and then walked away

the whole ride home Mitchie tried to talk to me, she even sat in the back with me

"Alex please" she said with tears in her eyes, i faced her and then i realised how close she was

"fuck off Michelle" i said in her face

"fine ok fine, fuck you then!" she said facing the window

"home, finally" i said as we arrived

i tried to get out but the door was closed

"Taylor open the door" i said to Taylor who already was outside

"you two talk and then you get out" she said

"Taylor open the fucking door now" Mitchie said

"Alex just talk" Max said and walked away with Taylor

"i'm not talking to you" Mitchie said crossing her arms

"good me neither" i said crossing my arms as well

"good"

"good" i said and she faced me

"fine!" she yelled in my face

"fine!" i yelled back and then she jumped me and kissed me on the lips roughly

"if i didn't enjoyed that i would be so mad right now" i said and kissed her again

we started to make out and as we really got into it we were interrupted

"i see you guys made up" an amused Taylor said

"yeah and if Mitchie wants i really want to be part of this baby's life i wil try my best"

"that would make me really happy" she said with a grin

"cool" i said and kissed her again

(Mitchie's POV)

"Chad was the one who told you that crap?" Alex asked, we were in her bed cuddeling

"what crap?" i asked confused

"that i called you a piece of shit"

"oh yeah he told me at the party"

"i can't believe he would make that up"

"yeah and i was stupid to believe it"

"i don't blame you i acted like a jerk that night, and i'm sorry"

"apology exepted" i said pecking her lips

"we should visit him" she said smirking

"uhm no i don't think it's a good idea" i said

"why i wanna apologize"

"you sure?"

"yeah i swear"

"ok let's go"

(Hospital)

"was this really necessary" Alex said pointing to her disguise, a large hoody a cap and sunglasses

"yeah what if the police is there and they recognize you"

"ok let's go" she said pushing me trew the door

"ok be nice" i said

"yeah sure"

i opened the door to his room and saw him reading a magazine

"Mitchie" he said smiling

"hello Chad" i said with a devious grin

"who is that" he asked pointing to Alex, i guess my disguise did work or he is just really stupid

"baby" i said sending Alex a wink, she took off the glasses and cap

"hey there buddy" she said smiling

"what is she doing here" he said with a terrified look on his face

"im not here to hurt you, i came to apologize" she said

"really?"

"yeah"

"ok, and why did you call her baby?" he asked turning to me

"oh yeah that" i walked to him and slapped him

"what the hell?"

"that's for lying and messing up my mind" i said and backed away from his bed

"Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad" Alex said walking to him smiling

"go away" he said

"i'm not gonna hurt you i'm just gonna say fuck you and thank you"

"thank you?" he asked confused

"yeah this situation made me realise how much i care, and how much Mitchie cares" she said smiling to me

"oh that's why we fucked?" shit

"what?" Alex asked turning to him

"that night when you guys had that fight we fucked right Mitchie?" he said with a smirk

"Alex i.."

"is this true?" she asked me

"yeah but i was weak i couldn't think straight and it ment nothing it was meanless sex"

"oh really? but you said it was love? you said make love to me"

"love?" she looked at me with a hurted look

"Alex please it ment nothing"

"just like i meen to you, nothing" she said and ran out of the door

"wauw that was rough" Chad said with a chuckle

"you fucking asshole" i said and punched him

"fucking bitch" i walked to the door but turned around

"and by the way it was horrible you are the worst when it comes to sex, but Alex is a beast in bed" i said flipping him off and walked away

(Alex's POV)

i ran all the way home and when i arrived i heard laughing coming from the livingroom

"hi guys" i said as i saw the gang and my brothers watching tv

"hey where is Mitch"

"don't know don't care" i said sitting down

"are you guys fighting again?" Jason asked

"she fucked with Chad" i said receiving a smack on the back of my head from Taylor

"ouch what was that for" i said rubbing my head

"did you forgot what we did that nighht?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"shit" i said smacking myself

"idiot"

"you guys fucked? where was i?" Shane said

"Alex your here?" i heard Mitchie's voice

"oh hey guys" she said seeing everyone

"i'm sorry baby i overreacted" i said standing up and walking to her

"yes you did"

"sorry" i said grabbing her waist

"it's fine" she said putting her arms around my neck

"awh so sweet, how about some make up sex and i can watch?" Shane said smiling

"just for that we are gonna have sex and not let you watch" Mitchie said with a smirk

"we are?" i asked, she just winked and walked upstairs

"see ya suckers" i said and ran after her


	14. Chapter 14

_sorry for the grammar_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

it was the day of court and i was nerveus as hell, and ontop of it all Mitchie's pregnancy hormones amde me crazy

"what if they send you to jail, what if you have to stay your whole life? i have to raise the baby alone and i will never see you again and i'll marry some asshole who cheates and i will think about you as the one that got away, oh no" she said

"Mitchie, your overreacting" i said

"it's like you don't care?" she said facing me

"i do"

"you don't care about me?" she said tearing up

"what? baby no i love you"

"ok Alex go get changed before she eats you" Dallas said pushing me towards the stairs

"i love you Mitch" i said before running upstairs

"hey Alex" Maddie said from her room, i walked in and sat on her bed

"hey Maddie what ya doing?" i asked

"just thinking" she said with a sigh

"ok what's bugging you?"

"how do you know something's bugging you?" she asked

"your Mitchie's sister and your no different from her" i said with a chuckle

"wait, should i feel insulted?"

"no"

"oh ok, well it's just so much things happened Mitchie is pregnant you are going to jail-"

"we don't know that" i said cutting her off

"you maybe go to jail and it just feels that everyone is forgetting me" she said frowning

"oh, well how about after court we go hang? just you and me we could do whatever you want" i said smiling

"i would like that" she said hugging me

"ok it's a date then" i said hugging her back

"your cheating on me with my sister" Mitchie said from the doorway

"what? no Mitchie!"

"come on Mitchie" Dallas said grabbing her arm

"we are not done" she said pointing at me

when everyone was dressed we went to the car and drove to court

"i'm sorry for the way i acted" Mitchie said leaning her head on my shoulder

"it's ok, your pregnant stress is not good for you" i said grabbing her hand

"i just hope this ends fast"

(A/N i have no idea how this shit goes)

the room was filled with people in suits and when i walked in they all turned to me

"awkward" Jason said receiving a smack from Dallas

"the suspect Alexandra Margarita Russo and the the victim Chad Dylan Cooper, first mr Cooper" the Judge said pointing at Chad's lawyer

"thank you sir, i like to call up the suspect Alexandra" i stood up and walked to the seat

"is it true that you attacked mr Cooper without any good reason" he asked me

"no" i said

"then why did you do it?"

"he lied to my girlfriend"

"so you almost killed someone because he lied?" he asked glaring at me

"i didn't almost kill him" i glared back

"you broke his nose,arm and ribs and he has bruises everywhere if you kept going on you would"

"no i wouldn't"

"your bipolar yes?" he asked changing the subject

"yes"

"and your girlfriend is pregnant? of the murderer of your parents right?"

"yes" i said trew gritted teeth

"you honor wouldn't it be dangerous for the baby to be around miss Russo she could react her anger on the baby"

"that's not true!" i said standing up

"miss Russo sit down" the judge said and i obeyed

"you are dangerous Alexandra you should be in jail and we both know that" i stood again and was ready to attack him but the officers kept me back

"Alexandra Margarita Russo I sentence you to six months imprisonment for assault and attempted to attack" the judge said

"what that's bullshit!" Mitchie yelled

"with all respect your honor but don't we get a chance to talk?" my lawyer said

"my decision is final" he said and walked away

"let's go miss Russo" the officer said handcuffing me

"wait can i please talk to my girlfriend" i asked but he ignored me

"i'll take her guys" i heard someone say i turned around and saw James

"that was not a smart move kid" he said as the offiver hand me to him

"i just wanna talk to my girlfriend"

"come on" he took me to a room with a table and two chairs and then left, minutes later he came back with Mitchie who ran to me and hugged me when she pulled back she slapped me across the face

"have you lost your mind" she said kissing me

"i'm sorry" i said looking down

"you better not forget me"

"i will never" i said stroking her hair

"ok kids i shouldn't be doing this so hurry up" James said

"i love you, so so much" Mitchie said hugging me

"i love you too so so so much" i said hugging back

"i'll be waiting for you" she said kissing me again

"that's all i want" i said kissing back

"i'm sorry but you have to go" he said with a sad look

"i love you" i said pecking her lips

"i love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

_this is not very good but i felt like writing it lol_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

2 months 2 whole fucking months i waited for this day

today i finally see Alex, and why did i wait this long to visit you ask? i didn't but they said she was behaving bad so she couldn't have visiters but today me Max and Justin are going to visit, finally

"hey Mitchie" Hannah said sitting down at the cafetaria table

"hey" i said with a smile

"so your going to see Alex today?"

"yeah" i said sounding nervous

"why so nervous?"

"i'm not nervous"

"yes you are, come on tell me"

since Alex is in jail Hannah was my rock she talks to me about it everyday and she even held me while i cried

"what if she changed"

"Mitch it was only 2 months, i don't think she fell in love with some manly looking murderer and planned to escape with her" she said with a laugh

"i wasn't thinking that but thanks for the idea" i said with wide eyes

"ok calm down i was joking, i'm sure she is the same old Alex"

"your right i'm being stupid"

"yeah yes you are" she said, then the bell rang

"don't stress ok, it's bad for Alex Jr" she said smiling, she always calls the baby that

"thanks for your help" i said and stood up walking away

i was shoving my books in my locker in a rush, school has ended and Justin is waiting outside and we have no idea where Max is

"hey Mitch" Max said as he walked up to me i could see that his eyes where all red

"Max? have you been crying?" i asked grabbing his hand

"some kids talked shit about Alex" he said looking down

"what did they say?"

"not important, let's go Justin is waiting" i closed my locker and we walked outside to Justin

(Alex's POV)

2 fucking months i've been in this shithole, 2 fucking months since i've seen Mitchie and 2 fucking months and i only have one person to talk to and that is my cellmate, the others push me around and pick on me cause i'm the youngest

"goodmorning my little rat" Chris my cellmate said she was 26 and was the size of a bear

"morning Chris"

"got any visitors today?"

"yeah my brothers and girlfriend" i said smiling

"oh that Mitchie girl right?" since day one Chris talked with me about Mitchie, i told her anything that happend and she promised that she will take care of me the time im here and i'm very thankfull

"yeah, how bout you?"

"like always no one" she said with a sad smile

"why?"

"they don't care about me"

"they do"

"no do they don't but i'm not gonna bug you with it"

"wait here" i stood up and walked out of the cell, around this time your free to take a walk and shit i walked down the stairs and walked to James who i also was thanfull of that he was there

"hey"

"Russo"

"i need your help"

"no Alex i'm not helping you escape" he said smiling

"no not that" i said with a chuckle

"what's up?"

"well Chris has no one who visits her and i feel bad and-" before i could finish he cutt me of

"you were wondering if she could sit with you and your family?"

"yes"

"i'll see what i can do" he said smiling and walked away

i've waited for an hour but it felt like years and finally they told us it was time to meet our family's

"Russo your family is here" James said with a nod

"ok, come on Chris" i said standing up

"come where?"

"to meet my family" i said with a smile

"what?"

"i thought that since yours isn't coming you could meet mine"

"that's very sweet of you rat" she said and stood up

we walked in the room and there she was looking beautiful as always sitting at the table with my brothers

"wauw she is a beauty good job rat" Chris whispered

"Alex!" Mitchie stood up and ran to me, she jumped in my waiting arms and i finally felt good

"i missed you so much" i whispered out hugging her tight

"i missed you too" she whispered out between sobs

"it's good to see you" Justin said hugging me after i let go of Mitchie, i hugged him back with one arm cause Mitchie refused to let my hand go

after i hugged Max to we all sat down

"guys this is Chris my cellmate, Chris my brothers Justin and Max and my girlfriend Mitchie"

"it's nice to meet little rat's family" she said smiling

"little rat?" Mitchie asked confused

"nickname" i said with a chuckle

"so how have you been?" Justin asked

"good Chris helped me alot" i said smiling to her

"why would you need help?" Mitch asked

"it's not easy to be the youngest Mitchie"

"oh so what do you give her in return? sex? are you planning to escape with her and run away with her?" she asked crossing her arms

"no!" me and Chris said at the same time

"i care about rat but like a sister" she said shaking my hair

"why would you think that? i asked confused

why would she think something that stupid, that's not Mitchie that's more...Shane

"i'm sorry i overreact" she said blushing

"it's ok, so Max how is it going?" i asked, he's been quiet the whole time

"fine" he mumbled

"how is home? is it boring with only Justin" i asked with a smiling, Justin gave me a playfull glare

"atleast i see him" Max said still looking down

"i'm sorry Max but time flys by"

"for you maybe but you don't get picked on everyday because your sister is in jail" he yelled standing up

"Max calm down" Justin said

"no i'm sick of this shit first you don't fucking speak and now your in jail what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"hey sit down kid!" an officer said

"can we go now" he said and walked to the door

"take care" Justin stood up and hugged me

"i'll miss you" Mitchie said, tears falling from her eyes

"i'll miss you too baby" i said hugging her

"i love you" she said kissing me hard

"i love you more" i said after we pulled away

"i'll come visit another time, please behave"

"i will"

"nice meeting you Chris" she said shaking her hand and walked away

"bye Max" i said but he ignored me and walked out of the door

"bye baby" Mitchie said and i waved at her

"ok kids time to go" James said and walked out of the door with them, i turned around to walk out of the other door but then i heard someone yell

"hey come back!" i heard James say

i turned around and saw Mitchie run trew the door and jumped on me

"i'm sorry it's just hard to say goodbye" she said sniffing

"i know how you feel" James came running trew the door trying to catch his breath

"wauw for a pregnant girl you can run fast" he said making us chuckle

"sorry officer" she turned to me and kissed me

"miss me"

"always" i said and pecked her one last time and then she left

"so she is really pregnant" Chris said after we went back to our cell

"yeah, why? did you thought that i lied"

"no i just wanted to see it with my own eyes"

"well you saw it" i said with a sigh

"thinking about Max?" she asked

"yeah, i just don't understand why he freaked out like that" i said lying down

"well i don't blame him, this is kinda new for him you know being away from you and shit"

"but he never freaks out on me like that"

"just give him time he will get used to it" she said

"when will i get used to it?" i said before i fel asleep


	16. Chapter 16

_this one was just for fun but the next one will be better_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"Max can i come in?" when we came home he went straight up to his room and lockd himself there and hat was 3 hours ago

"sure" i hear him say, i opened the door and walked to his bed to sit next to him

"what's wrong?" i asked

"nothing" he said

"yes there is, come on tell me" i said bumping my shoulder with his

"i was an ass towards Alex" he said with a sigh

"yeah, why?"

"all this shit makes me stressed and the kids in school won't leave me alone"

"what do they say?"

"your sister is a freak, she should be locked up for live"

"and do you really think that Alex is a freak and should be locked up for live?"

"no, everyone makes mistakes"

"exactly, Alex made a mistake that doesn't make her a freak"

"your right"

"just apologize to her she wil forgive you"

"i hope so"

"she will she loves you to much to stay mad" i said smiling and he smiled back

"since Alex isn't here how about you go with me to the hospital tomorrow in her place, i'm getting to know if its a boy or a girl"

"i would love to"

"Mitchie you staying for dinner!" Justin yelled from downstairs

"oh no he is cooking?"

"don't worry" i grabbed his hand and walked downstairs

"how about you two come and have dinner with us"

"that would be awesome" Justin said

(Mitchie's)

"mom i'm home and brought Justin and Max!" i said when we walked in

"hi hunny" my mom said smiling

"Mitchie Mitchie Mitchie!" Maddie yelled and run up to me

"hey Maddie"

"how is Alex? did she asked about me?" Maddie asked

"she is fine and no"

"no?" she said looking dissapointed

"nope sorry Maddie"

"ugh!" she ran to the couch and jumped on it

"she's has been waiting to hear about Alex all day, please talk to her while i finish dinner" my mom said looking at us, we nodded and walked to Maddie

"Maddie sweetie what's wrong?" i asked

"i don't understand!"

"what do you meen?"

"she promised me before court that we would hang and i get that we can't do that but she can atleast ask about me" she said frowning and crossing her arms

"she has alot on her head" Justin said

"so! i thought she cared about me"

"i think i know what's going on here" i said siling to her

"what?"

"you have a crush on Alex" i said with a smirk

"wha- pff me? a crush? on Alex? girl your crazy" she said her voice getting higher

"you don't have to be ashamed Maddie, she can be a charmer"

"i know right! and her smile!" she said we all smirked at her

"i meen, Alex ugh gross" she said blushing and we laughed at her

"what are we laughing about?" Dallas asked walking in the room

"Maddie has-" Max started but she cutt him off

"don't you dare! she will make my live miserable" she said

"dinner is ready!" my mom yelled and we all got up and went to the dinnerroom

"Maddie your ok?" my mom asked worried

"yeah fine" she sahd not looking up

"what was wrong?"

"nothing mom" she said sounding annoyed

"yeah mom nothing except that she is in love with my girlfriend" i said making Dallas spit out her food and was now laughing hard

"Dallas!" my mom said

"are you serious!" Dallas said still laughing

"can we shut up about it!" Maddie said blushing hard

(Next day)

"Max get up!" i yelled as i slammed his door open

"go away!" he said pulling his bed sheets over his head

"come on Max we are gonna be late" i said pulling his sheets away

"Mitch i get that your pregnant and shit but you are being very annoying right now"

"i told you don't stay up late, besides you promised"

"i swear i'm never getting my girlfriend pregnant" he said standing up

"with that attitude you won't get one" i said making him glare at me

"funny" he said and walked in the bathroom

"you've got 10 minutes!" i said and walked downstairs

"hey Mitchie" Justin greeted as i walked in the kitchen

"hey"

"big day today" he said smiling

"yeah" i said smiling back

"to be honest i never thought that Alex would talk again or stay with her pregnant girlfriend, she was broken and now you fixed her and i wanna thank you for that" he said smiling

"all i did was showing her that i love her and so did you" i said smiling back

"ok i'm done" Max said walking downstairs

"wauw that was fast"

"i could go back if you want"

"no let's go, Justin wanna come to?"

"no i'm waiting on Juliet"

"ok bye" i grabbed Max his arm and pulled him out of the door

(at the hospital)

"Michelle Torres" i tall doctor said

"yeah that's me" i said smiling

"follow me" he said smiling back and me and Max followed him to the room

"ok lie down and pul up your shirt please" i did as he said

"this could be a little cold" he said and smeared some liquid on my belly making me gasp at the coldness

"ok as you see this is the head" he said pointing at the little tv

"and this is the-" he started but Max cut him off

"penis" Max said

"yeah" the doctor let out a chuckle

"it's a boy?" i whispered out

"you wanted a girl?" Max asked

"it doesn't matter" i said with tears in my eyes

"i'm having a boy"

after the visit to the hospital me and Max went home to tell everyone the news

"a boy? that's so awesome" Justin said with a big grin

"yeah i could teach him stuff like skateboarding and picking on Justin" Max said receiving a playfull glare from Justin

"ha ha very funny" he said smiling

as they talked about the baby i realised something, i'm really doing this i'm having a baby

holy shit i'm really pregnant


	17. Chapter 17

_i hope you guys like it_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"what if they don't let her go?" i said

6 months were over and me and the whole group were in Alex's house waiting for her to come home

"don't they let you call for someone to pick you up?" Jason asked

"this is taking to long" i said panicking

"calm down Mitchie" Taylor said

"yeah Mitch worst that could happen is that she has to stay longer for beating up and officer or something" Shane said

"Shane!" Stelle said hitting him on the arm

"ouch"

"what if he is right?" i said

"Mitchie she will come just relax, how about we watch a movie and then go get some food later" Miley said

"oeh let's watch saw" Lily said smiling

as we were watching the movie i felt a something dripping on my shoe

"Mitchie your scared?" Justin asked

"no why?"

"you just peed on my shoes" he said

"that isn't pee" i said with wide eyes

"ieuw Mitchie you orgasmed on Justin's shoe" Shane said making everyone laugh

"guys!" i yelled making them shut up

"my water just broke" i said

"oh my god i'm getting mom" Dallas said running out of the house

Jason and Justin came to my side and helped me stand up

"wait does this meen we are not getting food?" Shane said

i turned to him and grabbed him by his collar

"i'm gtting a baby and you think about food!" i yelled in his face

"sorry ma'am" he said with a scared look

"ok Mitchie let's go" Jason said and when we walked outside my mom was already in the car waiting

"ok we will see you guys there" Justin said and ran to his car while everyone else went to there cars

"ok Mitchie breath in breath out breath in breath ou-" Dallas said breathing in and out but i glared at her and she stopped

"do you think that i forgot how to breath!"

"well sorry"

"Mitchie can i videotape it when you give birth?" Maddie asked from the frontseat

"sure and make sure you put it on youtube!" i said

"cool thanks"

i was about to talk back but i felt a sharp pain

"AHHHHH!" i yelled crushing Dallas's hand

"OUCH OUCH OUCH!" she yelled

"DAMN IT!"

"Mom hurry!"

(Alex's POV)

finally! after 6 long months i'm finally freee!

"hey can i make a phonecall please?" i asked James

"sure" he said handing me his phone

"thanks" i called Mitchie but got voicemail

"weird?" i called Justin but nothing

i called like everyone but no one picked up

"no luck?" James asked

"no, they don't pick up wich is weird cause Mitchie always pickes up her phone"

"i can drive you" he offered

"thanks" i said smiling, as i turned around to grab my bag i saw Chris waving at me

"can i say goodbye to someone really fast"

"sure" i ran to Chris

"so i guess this is goodbye" i said with a sad smile

"no this is see you later, if i'm out of this shithole i'm going to find you" she said smiling

"i will leave my number with James, call me when you come out" i said

"sure thing rat" she said and hugged me

"take care" i said hugging back

"don't forget you will always be my rat" she said with a chuckle

"always" i said smiling then turned and walked away

"ready" James asked

"yeah let's go"

"so kid how does it feel to be free?" James asked as we drived to my house

"awesome" i said looking out of the window

"we are here" he said stopping the car

"thanks"

"take care kid i hope i will never see you again" he said smiling

"let's hope" i said laughing, i shook his hand and got out of the car, i walked to Mitchie's house and knocked but no one opened

"Mitchie baby!" i called out knocking and ringing the bell

"no one home?" James said from his car

'i thought he left?'

"no" i said and wlaked to my door but still no one

"this is weird" i said and walked to James

"maybe you should turn your phone on" he said

"battery is dead" i said with a sigh

"here" he said giving me his cell "try again"

i called Mitchie but still no luck

i dailed one last number with hope that she will answer

"hello Madison speaking" i heard Maddie say

"Maddie! it's me Alex where is everyone"

"oh we are in the hospital" she said

"why?"

"nothing big just Mitchie is about to poop out her son" she said like it was nothing

"what! ill be right there" i said and hung up

"and?"

"take me to the hospital my girlfriend is gonna poop out her son!" i said and got in

he started the car and we drove off

"ugh come on!" i hate traffic!

"chill, i got this" he said and turned on his siren and finally we made it to the hospital

"where is she!" i said as i ran around the hospital

"Alex!" i heard someone say, i turned around and saw everyone sitting in the waiting room

"good evening people" i said and they all ran to me and jumped me

"how is she?" i asked as we all pulled away

"well she is in pain" Shane said, ah i missed his stupidity

"can i see her?"

"yeah mom is there right now" Dallas said and grabbed my hand pulling me with her

"come on" she said and we walked in

"hi" i said as i walked in

"Alex?" i heard Mitchie say

"yes baby it's me" i said grabbing her hand

"your free?" she said smiling

"yeah i called you but you didn't pick up, i know why" i said smiling back

"it hurts like hell" she said

"im here for you baby"

"promise?"

"promise"


	18. Chapter 18

_hey gusy sorry for the late update xoxo_

_sorry for miss spells_

_enjoy_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

have you ever been so scared you almost shit your pants? well i am right now and to make it all worst Mitchie is close to breaking my hand with the death grip she has on it

"come on Mitchie push!" the doctor said calmly

"how can you be so calm?"

"i'm a doctor i'm used to it" i was about to reply but Mitchie pulled me to her

"Alex this is not the time to have a conversation with the doctor!" she spit out

"ok one more push"

"AHHH!" she yelled

"AHHH!" i yelled

"AHHH"

"AHHH"

"ALEX!"

"HOLY SHIT!" i yelled as i saw a head popping out of her...private area

"congrats you have a boy" the doctor said holding the crying baby

"oh my god" Connie and Mitchie whispered out smiling big

"it looks like a alien" i said and they both turned to me

"i meen oh my god" i said whispering the last 3 words

"he is beautiful" Mitchie said as the nurse handed her the baby after wrapping him up in a blanket, as soon he landed in her hands he stopped crying

"he is" Connie said grabbing his little hand

i don't know why but suddenly i felt really dizzy

"you ok baby?" Mitchie asked

"uh..y-yeah i-i just n-need s-some a-air" i said

"uh ok but i think you should let you hand checked" she said smiling

"uh yeah i will make a doctor's appointment" i said backing away to the door

"uhm Alex we are in a hospital" she said looking confused

"right" i said laughing nervously

"are you sure you ok?"

"uhm yeah i'm fine"

"come on i will check your hand" a nurse said grabbing my other hand and pulled me out of the door

when the door closed i finally could breath again

"i see your nervous" she said

"very" i said as we started to walk to another room

"let's walk and talk" she said

"i thought i could try but now that it's really here i realised that i'm gonna spend the rest of my life with it"

"no one said it was gonna be easy"

"i know and now i don't know if i wanna do it" i said as she started to make x rays of my hand

"now that's a stupid thing to say" she said sounding mad

"what?"

"you love her right?"

"yes very much"

"then don't be stupid and stay with her"

"i'm not leaving her i'm just scared" i said with a sigh

"and you think she isn't? believe me when i say she is more scared then you"

"your right, so how is my hand?"

"it's just bruised i just have do bandage it up"

"well hurry i wanna go back to my two baby's" i said smiling and she smiled back

(Mitchie's POV)

"mom Alex is acting very weird, you think she will run away again?" i asked my mom

"no hunny she is just in shock"

"in shock?"

"yeah she just realised that her live will change forever"

"how do you know that?"

"she had the same reaction like your dad"

"oh.." i looked down at my baby and he was sleeping peacefully

"i'm sorry baby i shouldn't have bring him up"

"no it's ok"

"your father was a very stupid man he gave up 3 beautiful girls but Alex isn't like that she was here when you had your first child and i have a feeling she will be there when you have your second" she said smiling

"thanks mom"

"get some rest baby i'm gonna get some food" she said kissing my forehead and grabbed the baby to put him in his bed

"mom?"

"yes?"

"i love you"

"i love you to baby" she said and left

10 minutes later and still i can't sleep, i was about to sit up when i heard the door open

"Mitch?" i heard Alex say

"oh she is asleep" she still talkes to herself

"hey there" i opened my eyes to see her grabbing the baby and then she turned around and i closed my eyes fast, i could hear her moving the chair next to my bed

"so you don't know me but i'm Alex" she said and then she paused for a few seconds then talked again

"whether you like it or not but i will stay in your life forever cause i'm not running away this time, i know i'm not your real father but i'm gonna be the best dad in the world you can even call me dad or daddy if you want" by the sound of her voice i could hear she was crying

"you know me and Mitchie, she is your mom by the way, we have been through alot, and i was very stupid cause i left her and then she went back to her ex Chad who is a very mean person but then we got together again" she stopped and took a deep breath

"the fight we had was about you, i said i couldn't love you but now that i have you in my arms it feels great, i love you little dude, i love you so much"

"that was very sweet" i think i scared her cause she jumped alittle

"Mitch i wanna do this, i'm not running away this time i'm staying i love you" she said

i moved to make room for her and she sat next to me with the baby in her arms

"i love you too" i said pecking her lips

"have you named him yet?" she asked

"no but i think i have an idea"

"well?"

"Jerry"

"really?" she asked with a teary smile

"positive" she nodded and kissed me again

"thanks Mitchie"

"no problem daddy" i said smiling

this is the start of something beautiful


	19. Chapter 19

**Sue - **_nope this story isn't done yet, i have more thanks for the revieuw xoxo_

**Itsamahomiesthi - **_i am a belieber too and you have a dirty mind my friend lol, no Jerry as in Alex's dad thanks for the revieuw xoxo_

_i will try to write more but i can't promise_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"come on Mitch" i said to Mitchie who was buckeling up Jerry in the backseat

"why are you in such a hurry" she asked as she closed the door and came to sit in the passenger seat

"the group is waiting and i wanna show off my son" i said starting the car

"you said 'my son'" she said grinning big

i looked at her then at the back to Jerry who was sleeping

"because he is, Mitchie when i heard him i thought this is really happening and i have to be honest i was afraid but when i held him in my arms i knew that i couldn't run away and i'm not it made me realised that even if it isn't my child the second i held him i knew that i love him and i love you and i'm so so sorry for the fights we had, everything what happend made me realise i can't live without you"

"Alex.." i grabbed her hands in mine

"i'm not finished, i will make sure that Jerry is gonna have the best life i can have a job to buy him toys and clothes i'm gonna take him to school i will learn him how to ride a bike, everything, i'm gonna be the best dad ever and one day i'm gonna make you my wife i'm never letting you go Mitchie" when i finished talking i realised she was crying and so was i

"why are you crying? did i say something wrong?" i asked

"no everything you said was perfect baby, i love you too so so much and i believe that you will be an amazing dad" she said smiling

"we should go, everyone is waiting" she pulled me to her and kissed me on the lips

"now we can go" i smiled and drove out of the parkinglot of the hospital

(Mitchie's POV)

i got out of the car and went to grab Jerry but Alex beat me to it

"i got it baby" she said pecking my lips and opening the door to grab Jerry

"how is my baby" i said smiling at Jerry

"i'm fine thank you" Alex said smiling

"come on dork" i grabbed her free hand and walked to my house, i knocked and my mom opened the door

"hey girls, hello Jerry how is my grandson" my mom said grabbing his hand

"are they here?" i asked

"yeah they are in the livingroom they can't wait to see him" she steppedaside to let us walk in

"baby is in the house!" Alex yelled making me chuckle

"where is my nephew i missed him so much" Dallas said rushing to us

after everyone held him and played with him it was time for dinner

"what are you gonna do about school?" Miley asked

"i guess it will be ok if i stay home" i said

"and how about your schoolwork?" my mom asked

"i'll make sure i take her homework with me" Alex said

"really?" i asked

"yeah"

"awh" Shane said

"shut up" Alex said looking down at her plate blushing

"ok kids who is gonna help me with the dishes?" my mom asked

"well i can't i have to feed Jerry" i said standing up

"yeah i'm going with her for..support" Alex said standing up

"ok than i have to pick, i pick..all of you come on" she stood up and walked to the kitchen

"i'm waiting" she yelled from the kitchen, everyone groaned and stood up

i grabbed Jerry and i went upstairs with Alex following behind me

"how about you spend the night" she asked sitting next to me on my bed

"are you sure? he cries alot at night"

"i'm positive and after i and my brothers leave the house you have it all to your self, and i want to have a good rest again and that will only happen if i have you in my arms" she said pecking my cheek

"is that the real reason?" i asked raising my eyebrow at her

"nope i just wanna get laid" she said smirking

"wauw for a second i thought you were sweet" i said making her laugh

"no seriously i really missed sleeping with you in my arms, those cells were really cold"

"ok i'll come"

"thanks baby, i will give you some privacy" she pecked my lips and stood up to walk out

i turned my attention back to Jerry to breastfeed him

"ugh lucky kid" Alex said before leaving, i giggled at her

"ok Jerry this is your second home" Alex said who had Jerry in her hands

he looked at her then looked around at the house

"i think he likes it" i said

"come on" she grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs

we layed in bed with Jerry between us

"what are you gonna do if people ask questions tomorrow?"

"ignore them"

"Alex?"

"yeah"

"could you..please take your meds again" i asked nervously

"why?"

"well i really need your help with Jerry and i don't want you to go back, what if someone pisses you off, what if you see Chad tomorrow"

she looked at me then at Jerry and sighed

"your right, i will start tomorrow"

"thank you" i said smiling

"anything for you"

(Alex's POV)

"yo Russo!" i jumped up and bumped my head against my locker

"dude were you sleeping?" Jason asked

"yeah, Jerry kept us up all night" i said with a sigh

"well kids aren't easy" he said

"obviously" he wanted to reply but then the bell rang

"see ya at lunch" he said and walked away

i turned and opened my locker to get my books as i looked thru my books i felt my eyes close again

"well well well" i heard someone say behind me

'seriously i'm gonna get a headache if i keep hitting my head'

i sighed and turned around to face the person and when i did my jaw fell from shock

"if it isn't Alex Russo, long time no see buddy"

"Stevie?"


	20. Chapter 20

_do you guys have twitter? follow me DemenaLuver _

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"yeah wh- wow wow wait! you talk?!" Stevies asked looking confused

"yeah.."

"wauw, how did that happen?"

"well" i told her everything what happend from day 1 that i met Mitchie until this morning

Stevie was my one and only friend back in New York and she was the first one i told about my parents, and she was there for me when i needed someone the most, she knew how i felt cause her parents are gone too, i had too say goodbye to her cause she and her brother moved too another city

"so in short, you can talk, you you locked up the bastard you have a girlfriend and you are a "dad" "

"yeah pretty much"

"oh...cool"

"but tell me what the hell are you doing here?" i asked

"ugh i had a fight with my brother, so i desided too move out"

"yeah but why LA?"

"well i grabbed a map closed my eyes and picked a country" she said smiling

"same old Stevie i missed hanging with you, you should come with me after school you can meet Mitchie" i said

"eh, why not"

(Mitchie's POV)

ugh where the hell is she! it has been 2 hours since school ended and she still isnt here

"she still isn't here?" i asked Max who was watching tv

"nope why don't you call her" he said

i sighed and grabbed my phone to call Alex, i was about to click on her name but then i heard laughter coming from the frontdoor

i stood up and walked to the door, i saw Alex and a random girl laughing there ass off

"yeah i remember that that was so sick" Alex said making the girl laugh harder, she still haven't noticed me

"his face was priceless" still nothing, i cleared my throat and they both turned to me

"oh hey baby" she walked up to me and pecked my lips

"where were you? and who is this?"

"sorry Mitch we lost track of time, Mitchie this is Stevie she was like my bestfriend back in New York, Stevie this is my beautiful girlfriend Mitchie" she said smiling at me

"it's nice too meet you Stevie" i said sticking out my hand

"likewise" she said shaking my hand

"oh you have too meet Jerry come on" i watched as Alex grabbed Stevie's arm and pulled her upstairs

"so Stevie is back" Max said a si sat next to him on the couch

"i guess so"

"good luck" he said taking a sip from is soda

"what do you mean?"

"let's just say that Stevie likes to get into trouble..alot"

"oh like what?"

"she goes to parties, gets wasted and does something stupid"

"oh but Alex isn't like that"

"mhm"

"what do you mean mhm? is there something i should know"

"ok just promise you won't tell Alex?" he said and i nodded

"when Alex met Stevie she changed she went to parties she started to drink and smoke, and some nights she didn't even came home"

"that doesn't sound like Alex"

"because that isn't like Alex, but Stevie has a way of saying things"

" but Alex is changed now"

"hey Mitchie me and Stevie are going out you don't have to stay up" Alex said walking to the door with Stevie

"wait Alex!" i stood up and rushed to her, i noticed she changed clothes

"where are you guys going?" i asked

"just out, spend some time together"

"oh ok, well i think i'm gonna spend the night at home" maybe now she'll stay

"kay" kay? really!?

"wait Alex, did you bring my homework"

"oh right sorry i forgot, i didn't go to class i was with Stevie"

"you skipped school?"

"yeah sorry but we really have to go now bye" she pecked my lips and then left

"and it has begun" Max said from his spot of the couch

"Max be a good uncle and go get Jerry please" i pleaded

"alright" he stood up and ran up the stairs

(Alex's POV)

"that movie never gets old" me and Stevie laughed and walked out of the cinema

"that was fun, let's go" i said and started to walk to the car when she grabbed my arm

"where do you think your going"

"home, but first to the store Mitchie texted me that Jerry needs some extra diapers" i said, she starred at me then started laughing

"good one"

"what?"

"oh you were serious?"

"yeah?"

"yeah we are not doing that, we are gonna party"

"party?"

"yeah that dude behind the counter at the cinema told me there is a party at this adress" she said showing me er phone which had an adress on it

"nah dude sorry i'm not like that anymore"

"are you serious gonna ruin your life by staying with that girl and her little monster"

"she isn't just a girl she is Mitchie my girlfriend, and Jerry is my son and i love them both"

"oh my god, she turned you into a softy"

"no she didn't"

"yes she did!"

"no she didn't!"

"ok prove it, let's go to the party"

"ok fine but i'm not gonna drink!"

(hours later)

"woehoeee"

"ok Alex i think you had enough drinks" Stevie said laughing

"n-no dude i'm totally fine, look" i tried to stand up straight but failed

"ok come on i want to find someone to fuck, i'm thinking a girl" oh yeah she is bi

"you know what, i will find you a girl ok? wanna know why cause i'm a good father and i want my babygirl to get laid, w-wait here ok" i patted her head and walked towards the kitchen

"hello hottie" i turned and saw two blond girls standing infront of me

"hello girls"

"Russo what the hell i was waiting for you" Stevie said walking towards us

"oh sorry, girls meet my daugther Stevie, Stevies this is blonde chick 1 and blonde chick 2"

"daughter?" the two blond girls said

"i'm not her daughter she is waisted" Stevie said

"dude i got you two blondes"

"uhm we don't do threesomes" blonde 1 said

"yeah we are not sluts" blonde 2 said

"how about a foursome?" Stevie asked

"sure" they both said

"cool now we just have to find another one" i said

"Alex your number 4"

"oooooooooh coooool let's go!"

(Mitchie's POV)

un-fucking-believable, it's fucking 3 a.m and Alex still isn't home, and to think i came back to spend the night again just for her

i was sitting on the stairs keeping an eye on the frontdoor, she is so dead

"Mitch?" i looked up and saw Max walking downstairs

"oh hey Max"

"what are you doing?" he asked sitting next to me

"waiting for Alex"

"she isn't back"

"no"

"oh"

"why are you awake?"

"i came from the bathroom and saw you sitting here"

i heard keys and then saw the doorknob turn

"ok be very quiet" i heard Alex say, she turned on the lights and i couldn't believe my eyes there she was with Stevie and two fucking girls

"what the hell!" i yelled

"woops" Alex said then burst out in giggles

"ok i think you girls should go home" Max said to the two blondes

"but we don't have a ride home"

"oh yeah by the way, Russo can i stay here i don't really have a place to sleep" Stevie asked Alex

"yeah dudeeeee duh! you can kee your two puppies too, you guys can sleep in the basement"

"cool" Stevie grabbed both girls and went to the basement

"explain" i said crossing my arms

"yeah explain" Alex said turning to max and crossing her arms

"i'm talking to you Alex"

"yeah Alex, how can you be so stupid? we are gonna have a serious talk youngman" she said to Max

"ok i don't need this shit i'm gonna go sleep" he turned away and walked up the stairs

"this is not over missy" she yelled behind him

"have you lost your fucking mind"

"oh come on Michelle it's not like i was gonna fuck them" she said smiling i glared at her and slapped her across the face hard

"you are a fucking pig! she is only been here a day and you've become a whole different person"

"i have done nothing wrong so you don't have any reason to be a bitch"

"oh i'm being a bitch?"

"yup" i went to slap her again but she grabbed my arm and pushed me on the wall

"let me go" i said but she only tightened her grip

"don't fucking touch me!" she hissed at me

"Alex please your scaring me"

"come on" she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs, we went to her room and she threw me on the bed

"Alex..."

"shh" she walked to the door and locked it

"Alex stop please" i whimpered

"i told you to shut up"

"Alex Jerry is right there" i said pointing at Jerry who was sleeping in the extra krib we have in Alex's room

"then we have to be very quiet" she said with a smirk and took of her jacket

"have you took you meds?" i asked

"i told you to fucking shut up" she raised her arm and slapped memaking em fall back on the bed on my back, she rushed to me and layed flat on me

"Alex don't" i couldn't stop the tears as they fell

she just smirked at me and started to unbotten my shirt

"no!" i screamed out and she slapped me again

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at me, i heard Jerry cry in his krib and then the door bursted open

"Alex!" Justin and Max were standing at the door

"leave boys, this is non of your business" she said and started kissing me roughly

"no!" i hit her on her chest and tried to get loose from her grip

"Alex get off her!" i heard them come to us and they grabbed Alex throwing her on the ground

i stood up and went to Jerry and picked him up

"what the fuck is wrong with you!" Justin yelled

"Justin she is drunk" i said

"what! Alex you know damn well how you act when you drunk why the fuck would you do that"

"what do you mean i'm perfectly fine" she said then looked at me

"just make her leave" i whispered

"come on" Justin grabbed her arm and pulled her downstairs

"don't worry Mitch, me and Justin will sleep here tonight" i put Jerry who was sleeping again back in his krib and hugged Max

"thank you so much, it was so scary" i cried out

"she hasn't took her meds like she promised huh?" he asked as he hugged me back

"she promised Max, she promised"

"i know Mitch"

(Alex's POV)

"ughh" i groaned as i sat up straight, i had a headache and my back was killing me from sleeping on the couch which is very weird cause i don't remember falling asleep here, and i was still in my clothes

"morning" i said as i walked in the kitchen where Max and Justin were having breakfast

Justin scoffed at me then turned back to his food

"o-kay? can you pass the milk Max" i asked him but e just ignored me and kept eating

"hellooo? Max?" still nothing, i sighed and reach out to hit him

"fuck off!" he stood up and stormed out of the room

"what the fuck is wrong with him"

"you don't remember anything you did don't you?" he asked me

"nooo? why what did i do?" i asked making him scoff again

"Justin we are leaving" i heard Max yell, then i heard a cry

"is Mitch here?" i stood up and walked to the hall where i saw Mitchie with Jerry in her arms and Max with a suitcase

"uhm what is going on?" i asked

"he is moving in with Mitchie" Justin said standing next to Mitchie

"what? why?"

"i can't fucking do this anymore Alex you've gone too far this time" Max said

"what do you mean? what the fuck is going on? Mitchie?" i went to grab her hand but she flinched and pulled away

"don't touch me" she whispered

"why?" i looked at her then at the bag she had in her hand and noticed her clothes she had here and Jerry's stuff were in it

"why did you grab you clothes? guys what is this?"

"you don't remember! you don't fucking remember how you came home at fucking 3 a.m with 2 fucking sluts"

i opened my mouth to talk but she cutt me off

"you don't fucking remember yelling at me! slapping me! you don't fucking remember that you tried to fucking rape me!" she yelled crying

"what?"

"and you fucking promised you'll take your meds but you didn't you fucking lied to me!"

"Mitchie i-"

"let's just go Mitchie" Max said and walking out of the door with Mitchie folowing behind

"you really screwed up this time" Justin said and went back to the kitchen

i sighed and walked up to my room, i went to my bathroom and grabbed my meds i grabbed two pills and swallowed them

i looked up too myself in the mirror

"you happy now? you've lost the love of your life" i slammed my fist into the mirror making it brake and the pieces fa on the ground

i ignored the pain i had and slid down the wall and cried my eyes out

"good job Alex, you screwed up like always" i whispered to myself


	21. Chapter 21

_i hope you guys like it_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"thanks for letting me stay Connie" Max said

"it's ok sweetie your always welcome" she said smiling

we were having dinner and i didn't even touch my food as much as i try too hate Alex i can't and i can't stop thinking about her

"i just couldn't stay there, i'm scared she will do it again and try too hurt me" i could feel Max's eyes on me but i didn't look up from my plate

"don't worry Max you can stay as long as you want" Dallas said

"well i have no idea what you guys are talking about and i feel left out so if you excuse me, i have a show too watch" Maddie said grabbing her plate and walking out of the room

Max, Dallas and my mom laughed at Maddie but i couldn't even smile

"honey are you gonna eat?" my mom asked looking at me with worried eyes

"uhm no, i'm gonna go check on Jerry" i stood up and walked up the stairs

Jerry was sleeping in his crib, i walked towards him and smiled a teary smile at him

"you would never try too hurt me right Jerry? afcourse not your just a baby" i took his hand in mine and held it

"i still love her you know, as much as i try i to hate her i still love her"

"i love you too" i heard someone say behind me, i turned around fast and i saw Alex holding onto my window frame

"what are you doing here" i whisper yelled at her

"i came to apologize, and i need your help cause i can't hold on anymore" she said

"go away Alex"

"no seriously Mitch i'm gonna fall" she said and then i realised that she was stil hanging from my window and she was slipping away, i rushed to her and helped her up

"thanks Mitch" as soon as she faced me i punched her in the face making her fall on the ground, i stared at my fist in shock i had no idea i was able to do that

"wow that was a good punch" she said grabbing her jaw

"yeah.." she stood up and i punched her again

"ok ouch" she grabbed her bleeding nose

"out"

"no i'm not leaving until you let me talk" she said

"i'm gonna punch you again" i threatened

"you can punch me all you want just let me talk first"

"fine but you stay where you are and don't touch me" i sat down on my bed and she leaned against the wall

"i never ment for this to happen Mitch i'm really really sorry"

"why Alex? Stevie was here for 1 day and you let her talk you into this" i felt myself tear up

"i know and i'm and idiot, Mitchie you have to believe me i never wanted to hurt you"

"but you did! you hit me and yelled at me! and if it wasn't for Justin and Max you would rape me! if you really loved me you wouldn't go out with Stevie and get fucking drunk!" i heard Jerry whimper and saw Alex moving towards him

"don't touch him!" i pushed her away and grabbed Jerry

"Mitchie i love you and i'll always will, please Mitchie just give me a chance" she was crying now

"Mitchie you ok? i heard yelling" Dallas said knocking on my door

"you have to leave she will kill you if she sees you and as much as i hate you i don't want you dead" i said

"you don't hate me, you said yourself" she reached out to grab my hand but i backed away

"just leave"

"look me in the eyes and tell me you hate me, do it Mitchie and i'll leave you alone" she said walking towards me

"Alex just leave"

"Alex? Mitchie open the door!" i heard Dallas yell

"Alex leave!" i yelled making Jerry wake up and cry

"do it Mitchie!" she yelled back

i turned and looked in her eyes

"i hate you, i fucking hate you! now fucking leave!" as i said that the door opened and Dallas walked in

"what the fuck are you doing here!" she rushed to Alex and grabbed her by her shirt, threw her on the ground and start punching her

"Dallas please!" i put Jerry in is crib and tried to pull Dallas away

"what's going on!" my mom said grabbing Jerry who was still crying

"Max help!" he ran to us and helped me with Dallas

Alex finally came to action and pushed Dallas off of her making us three fall on the ground, she stood up and whipped some blood away from her mouth

"i deserved that" her face was covered with blood and scratches

"Alex what are you doing here" my mom asked as me and Max held onto Dallas

"i came to apologize, but i really screwed it up this time" she whispered out

"it disappoints me to say this but you did Alex" my mom said

"ok" she looked at me "i'll leave you alone but know that i'll always love you" she said then walked to my mom and looked at Jerry

"i'm sorry little men" she kissed his forehead and walked back to the window

"i'm sorry" she said then climbed out, Dallas ran out of my arms and ran after her and pushed her down

"Dallas!" i ran to the window and looked down but she was gone

"ok you need some sleep, Jerry will stay with me tonight get some rest baby" she kissed my forehead and walked out of the room

"goodnight Mitch" Max said and walked out

"Dallas" i said as she was walking out

"yeah?" she said turning around

"thank you" i said, she walked to me and hugged me tight

"anything for you sis" she kissed my cheek and walked out

i sighed and made me way to the bathroom, i stepped on something and looked down and saw a necklace, it was Alex's necklace she bought us matching necklace on our one month anniversary it was a heart and on the back was my name, i grabbed it and thought of that day

_(Flashback)_

_"this is perfect Alex thank you" we were sitting in the park under the moonlight_

_"really? so i was nervous for nothing" she said with a chuckle_

_"nope i love it"i sid then leanedin and kissed her_

_"i have something for you" she said after we pulled away, she reached in her jacket and grabbed a small box_

_"what is that" she opened it and i saw two necklaces_

_"mine says Mitchie and yours says Alex, my heart is yours and i hope yours is mine" she said blushing_

_"afcourse it is" she grabbed the necklace and put it around my neck_

_"i love you" she said and grabbed my hands_

_"i love you too" i leaned in and kissed her again_

it was the best day of my life and it was the day we first made love, i miss those times

(Alex's POV)

i walked in my house and slammed the door shut

"what's with all the noise" Stevie said coming from the kitchen

"you ruined my life!" i yelled at her

"hey it's your own fucking fault" she said

"UGH!" i yelled out and ran up to my room

"i hate my fucking life" i punched the wall, door, closet, everything

i calmed down a little and walked downstairs again and headed to the basement

"you here to apoligize?" she asked but i ignored her and walked to her bags, luckly she didn't unpack yet

"what are you doing!" i grabbed her bags and walked upstairs

"hey come back!" i heard her come after me

"Alex what are you doing?" Justin asked

"trowing away the trash" i said and walked outside

"Russo what the fuck!" Stevie yelled as i threw her bags out on the streets

"i want you to fucking leave and i never want to see you again!" i yelled in her face and walked back in the house

"that was a good choice" Justin said and walked up the stairs

i sighed and walked up my room, pictures of Mitchie were all around my room

"i will find my way back too you" i grabbed my car keys and left


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm gonna try too update everyday_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

it's been weeks since i've last spoke too Alex and it wasn't easy too forget her when i see her everyday like when she takes out the trash or when she is working on her car what she is doing alot lately like now, i'm standing at my window looking outside at Alex who is standing infront of her car wipping her hands on a towel, its very hard to look away when you see your hot ex in just a tanktop working on her car covered in dirt and sweating from the hot sun and she has a couple of scars on her face and neck of when Dallas hit her and it looks so hot

"Mitch!" i turned aroud too the voice and saw my bestfriend standing at my bedroom door

"oh hey Miles"

"hey Miles? i called you like 5 times, what were you looking at" she said walking towards me

"uhm n-nothing" i said standing infront of the window blocking her vieuw

"Mitch step away from the window" she said

"Let's just go and watch tv" i grabbed her hand and tried too pull her with me but she shook me off and looked out of the window

"Michelle Torres are you stalking Alex" she mocked me with a smirk

"wh- pfft yeah right i-i was just looking outside i wasn't looking at A-Alex" i stuttered

"oh well let's enjoy the beautiful vieuw from outside" she said and grabbed my hand pulling me downstairs

"o-or we can just stay here and make a prank call that's fun right? let's call Shane and tell him he is adopted" i said with a nervous smile

"nah it's a sunny day i wanna go outside, or are you afraid too face Alex?" she asked

"pfft no! i can talk too her if i want" i said but too be honest i'm shitting me pants everytime she comes close i'm not ready!

"oh then we can go and say hi too her let's go" she grabbed my hand again and pulled me outside

"no Miles uhm i have too stay with Jerry"

"Mitch he is out with your mom and you know that, look if your not ready too talk too her just tell me"

"no you can talk too her i'll just go with you" she nodded and we walked too Alex

"come on you stupid piece of shit" i heard Alex say as she kicked her car, i giggled at her actions she was so cute

"hey Russo!" Miley said smiling, Alex turned around and looked at us with a shock expression

"uh hi?" she said with a nervous smile

"so your probably wondering why i'm talking too you after ignoring you for this long" Miley said

"uhm yeah kinda"

"well since it's ok with Mitch i'll start talking too you again" Miley said playfully hitting Alex on her arm, her muscular arm which i always was laying in as she held me in my sleep, wauw i really miss her

"Mitch!" i heard Miley yell making me snap out of my thoughts

"huh?" i said confused making Alex chuckle

"are you going too Vanessa's birthday?" Miley asked

"oh uhm yeah friday right?" i said

"yeah"

"so i guess i see you guys there" Alex said smiling and closing the hood of the car

"your going?" i asked nervously

"yeah" she said grinning and sat on the hood of her car whipping her hands on the dirty towel

"well see you at school tomorrow Russo" Miley said and walked away

"uhm b-bye" i whispered

"bye" she whispered back, i turned around and rushed too Miley who already was inside

i turned around too look at Alex one more time only too catch her starring at me, she gave me a smile and waved, i waved back and walked in the house closing the door and leaned against it sighing dreamly

(Alex's POV)

i closed my locker and sighed happly, yesterday Mitchie talked too me and it made me so happy

"psst!" i heard someone whisper i looked around but the hallway was empty

"Alex! psst" i heard it again and then saw Shane coming from behind the lockers

"Shane what are you doing?" i asked confused

"i'm not allow too talk too you" he said looking around

"oh?"

"but i miss you dude, i hope Mitchie makes up her mind and let us talk too you"

"wait she really said that you guys can't talk too me?"

"well no but that's what she expects, i think" then the bell rang signaling the end of the day

"shit i have too go sorry man"

"it's ok" he smiled at me then walked off

"Russo!" i turned around and saw Stevie walking towards me

"what do you want?" i asked annoyed

"nothing i just missed my buddy, you coming too Nessa's birthday?" she asked

"yeah" i said

"awesome we are so gonna get laid" she said holding up her hand

i looked at her hand then rolled my eyes

"fuck off dude" i said and walked away

"what the hell men!" i heard her run after me

"Stevie i'm not in the mood"

"dude you've changed where is the Russo who loves too party"

"she is gone! just like the love of her life which is your fault" i yelled at her

"love of your life? come on Russo she is just some girl you ca-" i cutt her off by punching her

"what the fuck!" she cried out

"Mitchie isn't just some girl! leave me the fuck alone you fucking ass!" i pushed her aside and walked out of the school

i sighed and tried too calm myself down by taking deep breaths i need my meds, i searched my bag for my pills as i was doing this i walked down the stairs and tripped, i fell on the ground next too my bag and my stuff where everywhere

"great!" i sighed and gathered all my stuff, just as i reach out for my pills another hand grabbed them, i looked up and came eye too eye with Mitchie

"uh h-hi" i stuttered

"your taking your meds?" she asked with a smile

"y-yeah" i grabbed my last book and stood up fast

"that's good" she said and hand them back, i grabbed them our fingers brushed against eachother

"why are you still here?" i asked

"my car broke down" she said with a sigh

"oh i can take a look if you want" i said nervously

"really? thanks" we walked too her car and i opened the hood

"nothing seems wrong" i said looking up

"oh.." i closed the hood and walked too the passenger seat

"uhm Mitchie" i said with a chuckle

"yeah?"

"you ran out of gass" i said with a laugh

"oh" she said blushing

"i would love too give you a ride, but my car is dead"

"well now i have too walk" she said with a sigh

"i can walk with you, i mean if you want afcourse"

"uh yeah that's cool"

"Shane is an idiot" Mitchie said laughing as we walked home

"yeah but he is a good guy" i said and she nodded

"well here we are, thanks for walking with me" she said smiling

"anytime"

"but how am i gonna get my car now" she said running her fingers threw her hair, wow that was hot

"uhm if you give me the keys i can bring some gas and get it for you" i offered

"really?"

"yeah i was gonna take a walk later so why not"

"oh ok...uhm maybe i can come with if you want" she asked smiling nervously

"yeah yeah that's cool i'll pick you up, but what about Jerry"

"oh i'll just leave him with my mom she wouldn't mind"

"cool, how is he?" i asked

"good, you should come see him sometime"

"yeah"

"well i have too go i see you later" she smiled and turned too open her door

"wait Mitchie i just need too know, are we friends? i mean we can try right?" i asked with a smile

"yeah your right, friends" she said smiling back

"cool, so friends can hug right?" i asked scratching the back of my head nervously, she looked at me then walked into me wrapping her arms around my torso, i wrapped my hands around her and hugged her tight

"see you later Lex" she whispered

"later Mitch" she pulled away and walked in her house, i starred at her door for a few seconds then jumped up

"yes!" i cheered and jumped up and down, i heard a tick noise i turned around and saw Mitchie standing there with an amused smile

i gave her a wave and walked too my house

"why you so happy?" Justin asked as i walked in with a huge grin

"i just had the best day in weeks, Mitch and me are friends and we are gonna hang later" i said smiling

"oh good, please don't ruine it your closer to get her back Alex" he said

"i won't ruin it Justin, she means too much too me" i said with tears in my eyes

"good" he said and hugged me, i hugged him back tightly

"can i borrow something" i asked as we pulled away

"what?"

"your telescope" i asked

"why?"

"i need it for tonight" i said smiling


	23. Chapter 23

(Mitchie's POV)

"hello mother" i sang as i walked in the kitchen

"well you look happy" she said smiling as she made dinner

"yeah i do don't i"

"do i have too guess?" she asked

"me and Alex are friends" i said smiling

"oh hunny that's great"

"yeah just don't te-" i started but she cutt me off

"tell Dallas? don't worry i wont i saw Alex the other day and she was really messed up"

"yeah" i said rocking back and forth on the heels of my shoes

"what is it?" my mom said with a sigh

"well my car broke down infront of the school and i saw Alex and she looked at my car but it was fine it just needed some gas so she walked me home and then she asked for my keys so she can put gas in the car and bring it here cause she was going for a walk later so i asked if i could go with and she said yes so can i?" i asked in one breath

"and Jerry?" my mom asked

"it's already 7 mom he useally sleeps now and doesn't wake up please i really want to go" i said with a pout

"ok fine but what if Dallas asks where you are"

"she is on a date with a Jason"

"ok fine you can go but first, it's dinner time go get you sister"

"yes thank you mommy" i hugged her then ran upstairs

"Maddie? dinner is ready" i said knocking on her door but she didnt respone

"Maddie?" i opened her door and saw her sitting on her bed hugging her pillow while glaring at me

"hey baby whats wrong?" i asked as i sat on her bed

"i hate you" she said

"why?" i asked confused

"well when i heard you and Alex broke up i was happy but when i walked downstairs i heard you and mom talk about Alex"

"you still like Alex" i said with a laugh

"love is not a jooke Michelle, i don't get why you find this funny" she said hitting me with the pillow

"ok sorry, Maddie me and Alex are friends if you want her you can have her" i said trying too hide my grin

"really?"

"yeah make your move"

"yes!" she jumped out of bed and ran out

"what's with her?" Maz asked pointing too Maddie who was jumping up and down

"she is in love with Alex"' i said laughing

"ieuw" he shivered and walked too the dinnerroom

"come on Jerry open up" i fed Jerry and he cheered happly

i heard a loud thud coming from upstairs and i immediately knew who it was, i looked at my mom and she gave me a nod

"what was that?" Max said

"oh i think something fell" my mom said

i streched and let out a fake yawn

"i'm so tired"

"you should go too bed, i'll take care of Jerry" my mom said smiling, i stood up ann made my way too the stairs

"have fun wit Alex" i heard Max say, i stopped and turned too him

"you know?"

"i'm not stupid Mitch" he said with a smile

"you ok with it?"

"afcourse"

"wait wait! Alex is upstairs" Maddie said fixing her hair

"i'm gonna go get her" i said and ran upstairs

as i walked in i saw Alex sitting on the ground rubbing her head

"you ok?" i asked, she looked up and smiled at me

"yeah" she stood up and brushed off her pants

"we have a front door you know"

"yeah but i was afraid Dallas would answer" she said

"oh well she isn't home"

"she isn't? oh then i will go back and knock ok" she walked back too the window but i grabbed her hand and pulled her back

"Alex, let's go downstairs" i pulled her with me by her hand and walked downstairs

"look who is here" i said as we walked in the dinnerroom

"hello Alex it's good too see you again" my mom said smiling and i felt Alex tighten her grip on my hand

"it's nice too see you too " she said nervously

"do i have too slap you Alex, call me Connie" she smiled and grabbed the plates and walked too the kitchen

"just relax" i told her smiling

"hey Max" she said looking at her brother

"hi" he said with a sigh

"how are you?" she asked

"i'm fine" he said and stood up

"that's good"

"it's good that you try" he said with a smile then left the room

"hey Alex!" Maddie stood up and ran too us and hugged Alex

"hey Maddie" she said and hugged her back

"well bye" Maddie said and ran off, Alex smiled and walked too Jerry who was looking at us

"hey little dude" she said grabbing is hand

"i missed you" she said and kissed his cheek, he looked at her then grabbed her cheeks and laughed

"he still remembers you" i said with a smile, she looked up at me and smiled

"hey sorry to interupt but it's past Jerry's bedtime" my mom grabbed Jerry and left

"let's go" i said and walked out with Alex

(Alex's POV)

"where are we going?" Mitchie asked while i put the gas in her car

"you will see" i said and got in the car

we drove in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence it was nice

"why are we here?" she asked as i pulled over on the side of the abonded road and we got out

"remember at prom when we were walking around the field, you said you liked too look at the stars so tada" i popped open the trunk of the car and got out the telescope

"how did that came there" she asked confused

"i may have been out earlier too set everything" i said smiling

"oh that's sweet" i took her hand and walked too the field

"it is beautiful Alex" she said as she looked threw the telescope

"eh, i've seen better" i said as i stood next too her

"oh really?" she asked raising er eyebrow at me

"yeah really"

"what is it?" she asked

"you" i whispered out and walked closer too her

"oh.." we looked deeply in eachothers eyes as i took her hands in mine

"stop me if you want" i said and i leaned in


	24. Chapter 24

(Mitchie's POV)

i saw Alex lean in and suprisly i found myself leaning in too, our faces were so close that i could feel her breath on my lips and then i pushed her away

"no we shouldn't do this" i said shaking my head

"why?"

"because i know that when you kiss me i will fall for you again"

"again? so you don't love me anymore?" she asked looking hurt

"no i do Alex, but...you really hurt me Lex"

"i'm sorry" she whispered and looked down, i put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up

"it's ok like Max said it's good that you try" i said smiling

"i promise that i won't drink ever again ok?" she said and i nodded

"just promise me something Mitch"

"yeah?"

"please don't move on, i'm trying too find my way back too you and i have a feeling that it's working" she said smiling

"Alex i can never love someone else and your right it's really working" i said and moved closer too her

"thank you, buddy" she said and hit my arm playfully, i laughed and pulled her into a hug

(Stevie's POV)

i was walking around school searching for Alex

"hello Russo" i said as i saw her stand by her locker

"fuck off" she said and walked away but i grabbed her arm

"dude come on i'm sorry"

"Stevie just go away" she pulled out of my grip and walked away

"damn it!" i turned the other way and someone caught my eye, i walked up too the person and tabbed his shoulder

"uhm hello?" he said

"Chad right?" i asked

"yeah?"

"i'm Stevie and i need your help"

"with what?"

"you want Mitchie and i want Alex so your gonna help me"

"you like Alex?"

"iew no! but she was my friend first and i don't like sharing"

"ok i wish you good luck but i don't want anything too do with Alex or her girlfriend" he said and walked away but i followed

"what girlfriend? they broke up" i said

"really? i didn't knew"

"yeah so are you gonna help me"

"what's in it for me"

"Mitchie duh"

"what do i have too do?"

"i am gonna make sure they get into a fight and then you are gonna comfered Mitchie"

"oh no no, been there done that" he said shaking his head

"ugh fine you pussy then you start the fight and i will talk too Mitchie"

"ok when and where?"

"tonight at Vanessa's birthday" i said and walked away with a smirk

(Mitchie's POV)

"come on Alex" i tried too pull her out of her room but she was stronger and pulled me back

"no Mitch what if she hurts me again" she said

"i talked too Dallas and she said if you say sorry too her then she won't hurt you" i said and grabbed her hand again

"ugh fine, but wait" she went too her closed and grabbed a hockey helmet

"are you serious" i said laughing as she put it on her head

"yes now let's go" she said and walked out of the room, i laughed and followed her

i thought being in the friendzone was gonna be awful but it was ok, we were still having fun and she respected my choice

"hellooo" Alex was waving her hand infront of my face

"huh?" i said confused and she giggled

"are we going in or what" she asked

"oh right, i thought you were afraid" i said as i opened the door

"i am but i wanna get this over with"

we walked in the house and towards the livingroom where Maddie was sitting

"hey Maddie" i said she turned around and jumped up and hugged Alex

"hey Alex" she said

"sup Maddie" she said smiling too Maddie

"where is Dallas" i asked Maddie who kept staring at Alex

"Maddie?" i said trying too catch her attention

"what!" she said turning too me

"go get Dallas"

"fine!" she said and stormed off

"do i wanna know?" Alex asked

"no" i said and laughed

"hello" Dallas said crossing her arms

"hi Dal"

"Alex" she said nodding at her direction

"uhm hi" Alex said nervous

"Alex came here too say something" i said and turned too Alex

"yeah right uhm, i came too apologize i was an idiot and i'm really really sorry" she said and stepped behind me,hiding

"ok" Dallas said smiling

"ok?"

"yeah you come here and apologized even when you shitting your pants" Dallas said and walked too us

"yeah" Alex said smiling

"now come here and give me a hug Russo, i missed ya" Dallas said opening her arms

i grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her infront of me and pushed towards Dallas, Dallas out her arms around Alex's neck and Alex hugged back

"awh" i walked towards them and wrapped my arms around them

"awh look at that" i turned around and saw my mom, Max and Maddie stand behind us

"i cant believe you two, what kind of sisters are you!" Maddie said pouting

"come on Maddie" my mom grabbed her hand and pulled her with her

"mom can't you see they trying too steal my girlfriend" i heard Maddie yell

"what?" Alex said confused

"she likes you"

"oh thats.."

"weird?"

"yeah really weird" she said with a chuckle

"yeah i think so too but who am i too stand in her way"

"she can try but i have my eyes on another Torres" she said with a flirty smile

"i knew you liked my mom" i joked making her laugh

"ok guys enough flirting we have a party too go too!" Dallas said

"can i drive with you guys?" Max asked

"you going too?" Alex asked

"yeah i'm meeting Abigail there"

"oh you guys are dating" she asked

"yeah" he said smiling

"cool"

"yeah.." they just stood there awkwardly, i gave Dallas a look and she nodded, i pushed Alex towards Max while Dallas pushed Max towards and they came crashing against eachother

"ouch" they said

"i guess we should hug" Alex said

"yeah i guess" Max said, he walked into her and hugged her tight

"i missed you" i heard Alex whisper

"i missed you too" Max said

"that was so cute" i said as they let go

"ok come on guys!" Dallas yelled and walked away, Max smiled and followed her

"you look happy" i said as i took Alex's hand

"i am" she said grinning, i kissed her cheek and we walked out of the house

(Stevie's POV)

"so you get the plan?" i asked Chad

"for the 5th time yes!" he sighed

"ok they still aren't here so i'm gonna find myself a girl" i stood up and walked towards the kitchen where i saw Vanessa handing drinks

"hey" i said as i took a drink

"hey!" she said happly

"happy birthday" i said with a flirty smile

"thank you, where is my gift?" she smiled back

"oh i put it in your room should we go get it" i said with a smirk

"let's go get it then" she smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs

i walked out of her room and half hour later fixing my hair

"we should do that again" she said smiling at me

"yeah we should" i said and walked away

"they are here" Chad said as he ran towards me

"ok let's get this party started"

(Alex's POV)

"hi guys!" Vanessa said smiling

"hey happy birthday" Mitchie said handing her the gift

"thank you" she gave us a hug and walked away

"hey" Chad said smiling at us

"what do you want" i said glaring at him

"ok i know your mad but how about we start over" he said and stook his hand out, i looked at his hand and then at Mitchie

"ok" she said with a shrug, i shook his hand and he smiled

"cool so let's party" he said and walked away

"he is up to something"

"come on forget about him and let's dance" she said and pulled me with her

"move!" she yelled threw the music as i stood there infront of her

"no!" i said shaking my head

"come on" she grabbed my hand and moved me

"Mitch" i whined

"come on" she turned around and pressed her back to my front

"what are you doing" i said in her ear

"having fun" she said as she grinded against me, i wrapped my arms around her and moved with her

"this is fun" i said as she linker our fingers

"yeah"

"Alex! i need your help" i heard Chad say as he pulled on my arm

"dude i was busy" i said

"oops sorry, but i need your help"

"with what?"

"too get the drinks from the backyard, no one of this assholes wants to help"

"ugh fine" i turned too Mitchie and winked at her then wallked away with Chad

"so tell me Chad what are you up too?" i asked

"nothing i just want too be your friend i was stupid" he said with a smile

"ok" i still didn't believe him but i let it go

we grabbed the drinks and went to the kitchen

"drink?" he said

"oh no i'm fine"

"your choice" he grabbed a drink and walked too me but tripped and spilled it on me making it fall on my shirt, neck and hair

"dude!"

"sorry i'm really sorry" he said and grabbed a towel

"it's ok" i sighed and rubbed my shirt

"i'm really sorry, here" he took of his hoodie and gave it too me

"thanks" i put it on and smiled at him, he is kinda cool

"you should go back too Mitchie" he said pointhing too the livingroom where Mitchie was sitting on the couch

"yeah thanks again" i said pointing too the hoodie, he smiled and i walked back

"hey" i said as i sat down, she smiled but the frowned

"what's wrong?" i asked she moved closer and sniffed me

"you drank?" she asked

"no no Chad spilled it on me"

"and you expect me too believe it?" she said standing up

"Mitch i swear, ask Chad" i waved him over and he walked too us

"hello"

"tell her that you spilled that on me" i said pointing too his drink in his hand

"uhm no?"

"what?!" i can't believe this

"i don't know what your talking about"

"sniff his drink it's the same" she sniffed his drink then glared at me

"this is water!"

"water?"

"i am still taking medication from when you hit me, i'm not allowed too drink" he said smiling

"i can't fucking believe you" i said

"and here i thought you changed" Mitchie said and walked away

"Mitchie!" i yelled after her but she was gone

"ugh girls" i heard Chad say

"what the fuck is wrong with you!" he smirked at me then walked away

(Mitchie's POV)

i can't fucking believe her she fucking lied! i ran upstairs and walked in one of the rooms

"fucking Alex!" i sat on the bed and sobbed, i heard the door open but i didn't look up

"you ok?" i heard a voice say as they sat next too me

"what do you want" i said as i looked up too see Stevie

"i saw you running up the stairs and you looked upset"

"and why would you care?" i said whipping my tears away

"i'm not that bad you know, you just have too give me a change" she said smiling

"yeah, your right" i said smiling back

"now tell me what happend?" she said as she put her arm around me

"Alex promised she won't drink again but she did" i said

"oh that sucks, you can't break a promise"

"yeah" i sighed and stood up

"where are you going?" she asked standing up

"going home, i don't want too think about this shit now" she walked too me and grabbed my hands

"maybe i can make you forget" she said and leaned in, i don't know why but i didn't pull away

as our lips met she wrapped her arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around her neck

"what the fuck!" i heard someone say and i reconised the voice immediatly


	25. Chapter 25

_its kinda short but i didn't have enough time, i promise the next one will be better_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

i can't believe this! Mitchie was kissing Stevie!

"Alex i can explain" she said as she still was holding on Stevie

"get the fuck off her!" i said between gritted teeth, they let eachother go and Mitchie walked towards me

"Alex let me explain" she said as she reach for my hand but i pulled away

"i can't believe you" i glared at her

"well i'm gonna leave so you two can talk" Stevie said and walked too the door

"oh by the way, your a really good kisser Mitchie" she said and walkd out

"what?" i said as i backed away too the door

"just ignore her" Mitchie said and tried too pull me towards her but i pushed her off and ran after Stevie

"Alex!" i heard Mitchie coming after me, i catched up with Stevie, she was about too walk downstairs

"can i help you?" she asked as she faced me, i grabbed her by her shirt and threw her off the stairs

"Alex no!" Mitchie grabbed tried too grab my arm but i was already running down the stairs

"fucking jerk" i grabbed Stevie's throat and punched her in the face

"fuck off" Stevie said and hit me back, i went too punch her again but a voice stopped me

"Alex Russo if you don't stop now you have a big problem!" i stood up and faced her and she was crying

"you guys are ruining my party, i want you three out!" Vanessa said angrily

"fuck this shit!" i gave Mitchie one last look and left the house

"Alex!" i heard someone yell behind me but i kept walking

"Alex please just hear me out!"

"fuck off Mitch!" i pulled my hood over my head and put my hands in my pockets, i didn't want her too see me crying

"Alex" she was standing infront of me now

"what do you want" isaid and looked anywhere but her

"look at me please" she grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes

"how could you do that too me"

"she made the first move and i was mad at you, i'm so so sorry Alex"

"it's ok" i said

"really?" i nodded and she walked into me and hugged me tight

"i love you" she whispered as i hugged her back

"i love you too" she pulled back and looked at me then leaned in, i leaned in too and our lips met

"you smell like beer" she mumbled against my lips

"yeah..fucking Chad" she smiled and kissed me again

"i want you so bad" she said as we pulled away

"i want you too"

"let's go too your place" she said as she grabbed my hand

"we can't Justin has Juliet over"

"shit"

"i know a place and it's not too far from here"

(Mitchie's POV)

i groaned and tried too stretch but then i saw someone's arms around me, i looked around and saw that i was in the warehouse

"morning" i smiled and turned around in Alex's arms

"morning" i said and pecked her lips

"last night was awesome"

"yes it was"

"we should get outta here" we got dressed and walked home hand in hand

"so does this mean we are back together?" she asked nervously

"well let's see we kissed and had sex i think it's pretty obvious" i said and she giggled

"yeah..."

"mom i'm home!" i yelled into the house

"where have you been!"

"we uhm needed some time alone" i said smiling at Alex and linking our fingers, my mom looked t our hands and grinned

"does that mean?" we nooed and she jumped us

"i'm so happy!"

"where is Jerry?" Alex asked

"he is upstairs sleeping"

"come on" i pulled her with me and we walked upstairs

"he sleeps alot" i said smiling at Jerry who was laying on my bed, Alex walked too him and layed next too him

"i'm gonna be here when you wake up, i'm not leaving Jerry" she whispered out

"i won't let you" i said as i walked too them and layed on the other side of Jerry

"i love you Mitch"

"i love you too" i leaned in and we kissed


	26. Chapter 26

_here it is..._

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV - 8 years later)

"come on Jerry daddy is gonna be late for work" i yelled into the house

your probably lost so let me tell you what happend the past 8 years

Mitchie and me got married, i asked her on her birthday

_"you think they are out?" Mitchie asked as we walked towards her house which was dark_

_"don't know" i said shrugging_

_"well gives us time alone" she said winking too me, she opened the door and turned on the lights_

_"SUPRISE!" everyone yelled as they jumped up_

_"oh my god" Mitchie smiled and looked around, half of the school was here_

_"happy birthday baby" i whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek_

_"you did this for me?" she said grinning_

_"with a little help" she said pointing too the group_

_"thank you" she leaned in and pecked my lips_

_"you ready?" Justin asked as he sat next too me_

_"yeah" we moved the party too the backyard and it was almost time too go_

_"excuse me!" Justin said and everyone turned too him_

_"thank you" he turned too me and hugged me_

_"go get your girl" he said and let me go_

_"Mitchie" i signaled her too come too me, she looked confused but walked towards me and i grabbed her hand_

_"we've been together for almost 2 years and even though we had some issues we still found our way back too eachother because we love eachother, i'm not good at this so i'm just gonna do it" i kneeled on one knee infront of her and opened a small box_

_"Michelle Torres will you be my wife" i saw that she was crying and i panicked_

_"are you ok?" she nodded and smiled_

_"i'd love too" _

_"really?" i said grinnign big, she nodded again and i stood up and slipped the ring on her finger_

_"i love you" she said putting her arms around my neck_

_"i love you too" i pulled her closer by her waist and kissed her, i heard the people around us go awh and it made me smile into our kiss_

"Jerry!"

"he is just like you, he hates school" Mitchie said smiling and rubbing her belly, i forgot too say she is pregnant again

"why are you out of bed? i told you too rest"

"Alex i'm pregnant it's not ike i can't move" she said walking past me and into the kitchen

"i hate school why do i have too go" Jerry sighed as he sat at the kitchen table for breakfast

"ugh tell me about it" i said sitting next too him, Mitchie turned too me and raised her eyebrow

"i mean, no Jerry don't talk like that if it wasn't for school i wouldn't have a good job too take care of you" i said smiling at Mitchie

"dad your so whipped" he said and went back too his breakfast

"do you want too walk too school?" i threatened

"kidding" he said smiling sweetly at me

"that's what i thought"

"you two are such kids" Mitchie said shaking her head

"i am a kid what's her excuse" Jerry said pointing at me

"bye Jerry" i stood up, have Mitchie a kiss and walked away

"wait dad!" i heard Jerry yell after me

(Mitchie's POV)

i laughed as Jerry chased after Alex, me and Alex are great we don't fight anymore well not that much, i remember our last fight

_"who the fuck is she!" i yelled at Alex who was sitting infront of the tv_

_"Mitch for the fucking sixth time she is just a friend"_

_"oh yeah then why was she all over you?"_

_"since when is hugging a crime?" _

_"it is when a slutty blonde jumps my wife!" _

_"Mitch just leave me alone i had a rough day at work"_

_"did the slutty blonde made you tired, i bet you fucked her" she looked at me and stood up now face too face_

_"have you fucking lost your mind? why do you freak out everytime i talk too a girl?"_

_"because i-i" i couldn't finish my sence cause i didn't have a reason_

_"you don't trust me?" she said looking hurt_

_"no i do, i just don't trust them" i said with a sigh_

_"Mitch baby please believe me when i say you are the only one i want" she said grabbing my hand_

_"i'm sorry i overreacted"_

_"i don't blame you she was kinda slutty" she said and i giggled_

_"how can i make it up too you?" i asked_

_"well Jerry is at Dallas, so how about you get your cute ass upstairs and show me how really sorry you are" she said with a smirk_

_"oh i like that idea"_

since that we didn't really had big fights, Jerry also loves Alex he also calls her dad which Alex thought was weird at first

_"daddy no, dad stop" Jerry laughed as Alex tickled him_

_"will you go brush your teeth now?" she asked_

_"yes" she let him go and he ran upstairs_

_"whatcha cookin good lookin" i giggled at her as she hugged me from behind_

_"Mitch?"_

_"mhm" i leaned back against her and she hugged me tighter_

_"don't you think it's..weird that Jerry cals me dad?"_

_"no, why?"_

_"well i don't know he calls you mommy"_

_"cause i am his mommy, and you are his daddy" i said smiling_

_"do i look like a dad?" she asked_

_"you behave like one, and i love it and so does he"_

_"so it's not weird?"_

_"no, it's cute" i turned around in her arms and gave her a grin_

_"you think i'm cute?" she asked smiling_

_"no i said it was cute"_

_"so i'm not cute?" she said pouting, i laughed and kissed her lips making her pout disappear_

_"you are, very very cute" i leaned in and kissed her lips, longer this time_

_"ieuw!" i pulled away and saw Jerry covering his eyes_

_"didn't i told you too go too bed?" Alex said_

_"yes but i want you too read me a story daddy" he said pouting_

_"go do your job daddy" i gave her one last peck and turned back too the food_

_"come on you little monster" i heard Jerry squeal and Alex laughed, i smiled and shook my head_

"looks like it's just me and you" i sid rubbing my belly

"i can't wait too see you baby girl" i walked towards the couch as i was walking i felt her kick

"you can't wait either huh?" i smiled and layed on the couch

my life turned out well and it all started with a _silent love_

_- _The end -


End file.
